He may never know
by Shinta-FAn
Summary: Summery: The Battousai and Kaoru are both working for the Ishin Shishi. He is known as the best assassin and She is known for not really killing?When these two get to know each other there are things they regret.BK-complete(sory for the misspelled words)
1. Default Chapter

Summery: The Battousai and Kaoru are both working for the Ishin Shishi. He is known as the best assassin and She is known for not really killing ? When these two get to know each other there are things they regret. B/K

(this is my first time posting a fanfiction in my life I've been writing stories but never put it up here…so I hope you like it!)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Shinta(Kenshin)!! TT I repeat…..i do not own Shinta!!

"…" is a person talking

'…' is a person thinking

**He may never know**

Kaoru woke up with the sun shining in her face, she slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She got up and changed into her clothes then put her hair up into a high ponytail. Walking out of the room she saw Sano her friend, who also joined Inshin Shishi only because she joined, walk up to her.

"Hey Jou-chan! did ya sleep well? Oh ya Katsura wants to see you."

"Thanks Sano and yes I did sleep well." Kaoru walked to Katsura's room

"Ah..Miss Kamiya just the person I wanted to see….."

"What is it?" she asked taking a seat

"Another assignment for you to do and Himura will finish the job." He said looking at the side of the corner. There sat the best assassin people called him the Battousai although she never knew his real name, all she would hear is Himura or battousai. She looked at him meeting his amber eyes. Then she looked back at Katsura.

"You will be killing a few men so you two must watch your backs"

"Come on Katsura-san we've been doing this for quite a while, I'm sure we know what we're doing." Kaoru said getting up and leaving the room. Katsura chuckled , she was always calm never complaining when ever she received assignments she was just like Himura quiet and never showed his emotions. 'ha what am I saying Kamiya does show emotion'. Kenshin got up from his spot and left the room.

"aww come on Jou-chan! I promise I'll never ask you to cook me food again if you cook me food just this once!" Sano said pleading. Kaoru sighed and went to cook food. "Yes! Thanks sooooo much!!" Kenshin watched Kaoru make the food. She was the best cook here, everyone loved her cooking ' I don't see why she came here if she doesn't want

kill' Kenshin was so deep in thought he didn't notice Kaoru calling him. "Himura-san?" he looked up. "What?" he asked coldly. Kaoru smiled softly at him, which took him by surprised. "would you like to eat?" "no." with that he left.

"is he always like that?" Kaoru asked sitting down with Sano.

"ya…just ignore him…"

Soon night came, Kaoru and Kenshin left for there assignment. While walking Kaoru was behind Kenshin and staring at him. ' …damn this girl….stop staring at me..' "Will you stop staring at me?" he said coldly. "oh…sorry…it's just that….umm..well.." " Just spit it out already!" he said stopping and turning around to face her. "um…what's your name?" This took Kenshin by surprise. 'of out of the time and day she ask me what my name is..' " This isn't the time right now…we have an assignment to do.." "………right…" They went to there destination.

Once they arrived they saw two men guarding a house. Kaoru quickly went pass Kenshin and went to the men. "Hey! Stop right there! What are you doing here?" one of the men said. " …gomen-nasai…" She quickly drew her sobakasu and slashed the guy across the chest, the guy fell to the ground unconscious. The other person took his sword out and attacked her. Kaoru quickly blocked the attack and pushed him back. She ran started to run to him then disappeared. "..what the hell?" "..behind you.." she whispered. Once he turned around he found himself falling to the ground because she had already slashed him across the chest.

"…..I am finished…" she said to Himura. Kenshin walked out of his hiding spot and went into the house. All Kaoru heard were screams from men, she did not want to go in because Himura-san killed in a disgusting way, but she went in anyway. She found people on the ground with blood everywhere and body parts. Then she heard a pleading voice and went inside. There, Kenshin was holding his sword to a man's neck and that man looked over at her. "…..Kaoru-chan…." Kenshin then pierced his sword to through the man's neck. Kaoru's eyes widen seeing who that man was as he fell to the ground with a bit of blood splashing on to her face and clothing. Kaoru looked at the body holding her tears that were threatening to spill.

"Lets go.." Kenshin said walking past her. She just stood there not moving still looking over the body.

"I said lets go.." he said grabbing her arm. Kaoru kept quiet walking back to the hideout and Kenshin couldn't see what was wrong with her because her bangs were covering her eyes. Once they reached to the hideout Kaoru let go of Kenshin's grip and went to Katsura's room.

"Katsura-san…..you did not tell me that one of the people Himura-san was to kill was my father's friend!" she said angrily.

"……I did not think you would know him…….…" he said quiet surprised

"….You should of said there names! So I would at least know who they were..like you always do with the others!" she yelled

"I did not think that this one was important…….I'm sorry…"

"So am I….." with that she left the room


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter two

Hey guys!!! Next chapter ….i hope that it's good soooo far haha I'm new at this sooooo I'm sorry if I did something wrong !! ;

Kenshin walked in as soon as Kaoru left the room. "I don't understand her……" he said sitting down.

"That person you killed was a very close friend to Kaoru….more like a second father to Kaoru…..he would watch over her when her father went to war…so most likely he was a second father to her…." Sano said walking in.

"….That explains why she is mad…..although Sano …you know better that to listen to our conversations…" Katsura said continuing his paper work.

"Tch…you know I wont listen so don't even try…."

"….Sagara-san…every time you eavesdrop Miss Kamiya is always here….why do you keep on listening?...is it because you like her?" Sano blushed at his words.

"Tch…I promised Kaoru's mother before she died that I would protect her…so I have to know where she is all the time…..why do you think I'm here?" he said

Flashback

"Promise me you'll protect her for me….."

End of flashback

'…………………………' Kenshin frowned.

"hmm..is that so?? I thought it was because you liked her?" Katsura said grinning.

"Tch..what makes you think I like her???" "…but it's the truth…" "Shut up!" Sano was really red.

Kenshin noticed that someone was at the entrance and looked up. Soon the other two looked. It was Kaoru.

"…..dinner is ready….." she said softly looking down at her feet.

"ahh…Jou-chan!!...you should clean up a bit ne? the blood might stain ya know?" he said blushing real bad.

Kaoru looked at her clothing "…….your probably right.." she said with a peaceful look then she left to the bathhouse. The three of them stood up and went to eat.

Once Kaoru reached the bathhouse she stripped her clothes off and went in the hot water. Soon she started to relax and tried to forget what happened earlier.

"………Horoji-san…"

Flashback

" Kaoru I'm home!" said her father coming in the house. "Papa!!" the little girl ran over to her father and gave him a big hug. Then a man almost in his twenty-ninth year of age came over to them.

"How was my little Kaoru? Did you behave for Horoji?"

"Kaoru-chan was a very very good girl when you were gone." Horoji said smiling.

"Is that true Kaoru?"

"Yup!! We mades cake for yoou!!" said the five year old girl "come on let meh shoow yoou!" she said grabbing her fathers hand. There was laughter that night in the house.

The next morning Kaoru went with Horoji to the market to buy food. "Okay…here's what I want you to get for me…I need four apples..now go over there and ask okay?"

"okies…" Kaoru went over to the counter as Horoji watched her from behind smiling.

"Well..hello Kaoru! What would you like?" said the girl. "Hi Chiyako! I need four apples pleeese!" she said holding up three fingers. Chiyako laughed " You need to put up one more finger honey." "ohh…" she put her pinky up. Chiyako laughed "There we go! Just hold on kay? I'll get you those apples you want." "okies.." Soon a boy popped out of the counter and jumped down to Kaoru.

"Hey Jou-chan!" "hi Sano!" Sanoske sighed "it's Sanoske not Sano…but..i guess you can call me Sano." Kaoru giggled "your funny Sano!"

"There you are Sanoske. Can you please put these apples in a bag?" Chiyako said coming back.

"Yes mother." Sanoske's Father had died when he was just a baby so they had been on their own making money for the two too survive. Horoji came over and greeted the two.

"Hello Sano…Chiyako-san…thank you for the food." He said as he gave the money to Chiyako. "..No problem!..you are more than welcome to come and buy as many as you want."

"So did we get everything Kaoru-chan?" he said as Sano gave her the bag.

Kaoru looked in the bag. "yup!" Horoji smiled. " Well I think we should go now. Thankyou again for the food Chiyako. Bye Sano be good to your mother."

While walking to wards home Kaoru saw a boy lying on the ground.

"Horoji-sama! Look!" Horoji gasped and went to the boy. He was unconscious and hurt. Horoji picked him up and went to the house quickly.

"Kaoru-chan can you please bring me a rag and water?" Kaoru looked at the boy

"okies…." She came back and set them down. "Arigato" Horoji wiped off the blood from the boy's mouth and cleaned his wounds.

"Kaoru-chan please watch over this boy….once your father comes back from training I'll watch over him if he is still not awake kay?" "okies…" "I'm going to cook food for you…" he slid the door open and went out. Kaoru looked at the boy, he had red hair, which she's never seen before and it was tied in a low ponytail. The boy slowly opened his eyes.

"Yay! Your awake!" she said looking at him. The boy looked at her blue eyes.

"Where am I? …who are you?" he asked slowly getting up.

"I'm Kaoru….yoour in my house..Horoji-sama and I found yoou on the ground so we took yoou here! Whats yoour name?" she said smiling

"…..Shinta…."

"Yoou have preeety eyes Shinta!" Shinta was surprised at the sudden compliment.

"umm….thanks……"

"How old are yoou? I'm five!" "I'm seven…." "Wow!!! Yoour ooold!" Shinta raised an eyebrow at her. "I'm not old your just two years younger than me…."Shinta said frowning. Kaoru giggled. "Yoour cute, I like yoou!" she said hugging him. Shinta blushed he had just met the girl and she says he's cute and is hugging him.

The door slid open and Horoji came in. "ahh…I should of known that it was you making all those noise……forgive Kaoru-chan if she has startled you." He said sitting down. "So what's your name?"

"His name is Shinta! I've made a new friend Horoji-sama!" she said happily.

Horoji smiled. "That's nice Kaoru-chan…oh by the way your food is ready.."

"Cool! Come on Shinta lets eat!" she said grabbing him "Horoji-sama makes da bestest food ever!" Shinta stayed a few days with them and got to know Kaoru better. Horoji left the day after they found Shinta. Horoji was also in the war but took a break to watched Kaoru.

Kaoru woken up in the arms of Shinta. She saw smoke everywhere and look up. Her house was on fire. Shinta went to her room and carried her while she was still sleeping. Her father also came out. "What happened?" Kaoru asked looking kind of worried.

"Someone lit the house on fire….." Shinta replied. He looked at Kaoru's father who was looking at someone in the dark. Two men came out and walked to wards them.

"Well if it isn't Mr. Kamiya!...what happened to your house?" one of the men said.

"What do you want!" Kamiya said wasting no time.

"hahahaha…don't be so cold Kamiya…..you should of stayed away when I told you to or none of this would of happened." He said pointing at the house that was still burning.

"You were about to kill a comrade Yukishiro! It's like killing your own son and daughter!"

"Shut your mouth Kamiya! Do not speak of them again!......and I will make sure you do not!"he said drawing a sword.

"Shinta…….whatever happens…I ask you to protect Kaoru for me..understand?" Shinta looked at him. "Promise me that you'll protect Kaoru for me.."

"I promise I'll protect her……."

The end! Haha j/k!!!!!! go to duh next chapter and find out what happens! Haha ;


	3. Chapter Three

Okies guys!!! Lets countinue!! Haha so far kaoru is still remembering her past! Just to tell you there is gonna be a lot of flashbacks! Haha sorry..i have ta do it otherwise it just wont make sence! And I know it's kinda like the Ova on some parts…but..hey..w/e lets just countinue…

Chapter Three

Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and hid. "Shinta what's happening?"

"Shhh please not right now…just follow me okay?" Kaoru nodded

'Kaoru…..i cant promise that I'll live…but Shinta will not leave you alone….' Her father took out his sword and blocked Yukishiro's attack. All Kaoru and Shinta could hear we're the sounds of the swords and then it went silent. Kaoru afraid of what might happen ran out to her father.

"Kaoru!"Shinta shouted.

Kaoru ran to her father. There she saw the Yukishiro guy, he was holding his sword to her father's neck.

"Papa!" Kamiya looked at her. 'Kaoru…no…..i cant let her see this……I'm sorry……Kaoru……………….'

"NO! don't let her see this Yukishiro! She doesn't deserve this!" Kamiya cried out. Yukishiro grinned.

"Tch…too bad…and after your life…I'll kill her too.." Yukishirio then pierced the sword through his neck then took it back out. The body fell to the ground blood splashing everywhere. Kaoru's eyes widen and held her breath. '……………….Papa……….'

Kaoru saw Yukishiro walking over to her but she didn't move she just looked at her father who was now dead. Yukishiro was about to attack her but Shinta quickly ran to her and blocked his way by hugging Kaoru. Soon enough it started to rain.

"Yukishiro! That's enough!....we were only gonna kill Kamiya, and we did..we never said about killing his daughter." His comrade said kind of feeling bad for her. Yukishiro looked at the two.

"Tch……whatever…." He drew is sword back into his sheath and walked away.

End of flashback

Kaoru was deep in thought she almost forgot that she was still in the bathhouse. She got up and changed into clean clothing. The first thing when she came back was she went to her room and slept. In the middle of the night Kaoru woke up and had forgotten to eat, so she went outside. She also noticed that she was not the only one awake but Himura too.

She looked up at him. "….I was wondering when you would notice that you haven't eaten yet." He said taking a seat. Kaoru just kept on eating.

" Kenshin…." Kaoru looked at him.

"….before..you asked what my name was…and it is Kenshin." Kaoru just nodded. Unfortunately that was as close as she could get from him saying sorry for killing the man she knew.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin like she had seen him before in the past. '…….it…cant be him….' "…soo..i heard that you joind the Ishin Shishi when you were at the age of thirteen….such a young age for killing don't you think? Why did you join? And what about your family?" Kenshin kept quiet.

"…gomen-nasai….it's a habit of being nosy sometimes…….so why are you awake?"

" I'm a light sleeper so…I heard footsteps and went to check it out…"

"oh…….." There was silence for a while then Kaoru got up. "well…I think I'll go to bed now….good night." Kenshin watched her leave and just sat there, a few minutes later he got up and went to his room.

Kaoru decided to follow Kenshin and get to know him better the next day. She went to make breakfast for the comrades and then went to Kenshins room bringing some food. She knocked on his door.

"What is it.." came a demanding voice.

"..Umm…it's me Kaoru…can I come in?" not hearing any reply she went in thinking it was okay. Kenshin was sitting down with his eyes closed and a sword leaning on his shoulder.

"Um…I brought you food…" Kenshin slowly opened his eyes.

"……………." Kenshin looked at the food it was soup.

"….Do you sleep like that? Sitting down?"

"..Why do you care?"

"Well because…isn't it uncomfortable?...and plus it looks like you bed hasn't been touched at all…….."

"…..Why did you come here…is there something you have to say?"

"ah.. yes…Katsura-san asked me to tell you that you have been assigned to assassinate someone today….and…I just thought that I would bring the food here…since your not gonna eat out there….." she said fidgeting with her hands.

"……Tell Katsura-san that I'll take the assignment…."

"okay…." Kaoru got up and left the room.

"Hey Jou-chan….you wanna gamble with us?" Sano said with the other men. Kaoru sighed in disgust.

"You know I won't gamble Sano it's against the laws…. And you shouldn't play either..your just wasting your money." Sano shrugged

"hey..better than doing nothing.." Kaoru went to Katsura's room.

"Kenshin said that he would take the assignment…." "oh…really…since when did you know his name?" he said amused.

"…..um..i asked him…I cant call him Himura-san forever…." Katsura laughed.

"Well…he doesn't like people to know his name so I call him Himura…"

"….Is Kenshin his real name?"

"…well from what I know yes it is…why do you ask?"

"…….No reason……I'll be leaving now.." Katsura chuckled

Kaoru found her day pretty boring for her so she just trained in the dojo. Kenshin was also walking to the dojo but found Kaoru in there.He watched for a few minutes on how she trained and noticed that some of her moves were wrong. He heard him curse when she did the moves wrong.

"…..man…I don't see how I'm going to learn this crap…."

"…You cant get it right because your doing it all wrong…" Kenshin said startling her. He came towards her and showed he the right way by putting his arms around her and placing his hands on hers to control the sword. At this point Kaoru was blushing on how Kenshin was so close and he could hear his steady breathing. ' ……ahhh..he's making me uncomfortable!.....'

" I want you to try it by yourself…see if you do it right this time." He said letting her go.

"uh…okay…." Kaoru stood in fighting position and then tried Kenshin's teaching.

"..um…did I do it right?" she asked looking at him

"..almost there..but first I want to see how you fight……plus I guess this could be my training for the day" Kaoru was a bit shocked. '…is he….giving me lessons?...wow…weird…..' Kaoru shook her thoughts away and went to her fighting position.

'okay…just pretend that…it isn't Kenshin….just pretend……damn it! How can I pretend when I know he's the best assassin! I cant win against him!' Kenshin was tired of waiting for her to attack so he attacked her first.

'ahh!........what do I do?????' Kaoru quickly blocked his attack and moved away from him, but as soon as she moved he was already making a next move. Kaoru suddenly became serious and dodged his attack.

'ok……he's not really giving his all…so…I'll just give it my all…' Kaoru held her sword in front of her as Kenshin came swiftly to her.

'…what's she doing?' he thought as he swung the sword to attack her. He soon found her gone but being the battosai he felt her ki and she was behind him. He quickly turned around and blocked Kaoru's attack. Kaoru ignored his block and sent another attack and again Kenshin blocked her attack. The clanging of the swords were heard for a while then it stopped. Kenshin blocked her attack and then knocked her sword off her hand. It was over, Kenshin had won. Kaoru was panting and trying to keep her breathing steady.

"….You did good……but you can do better…." Kaoru picked her sword up and returned it.

"….Where did you learn that technique?" he asked

"….I learned it I guess……."

"Why did you join the Ishin Shishi?"

"Well…I……." she stopped and thought to herself '…..why did I join?......' "….I ..dont know…….well….so there won't be anymore killing in the future…" her eyes saddened. "…and so none of the future kids wont have to suffer of losing their loved ones……" Kaoru looked at him sadly.

"……Why did you have to leave?" she asked softly '..why did you have to change?......Shinta?' Kenshin raised an eyebrow.

"….Sorry…I know this isn't making any sense….just forget what I said…." She smiled slightly. "..um..i think I'll leave now…" Kaoru walked out, she clearly knew that Kenshin was Shinta although she did not know why he did not look familiar these past two years. '….i guess…I forgot about Shinta…haha…and I said I wouldn't forget him…'

Flashback

It was raining and a boy was hugging a girl. Kaoru had seen her father killed right in front of her eyes and was close to being killed except Shinta protected her.

"…Kaoru........i am sorry….." he said softly. Kaoru looked at him slowly, tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. She started to cry, burring her face on his chest. Shinta comforted her for the lost of her father.

"Kaoru…..we must find shelter……you might get sick…"

"..but…but Papa…."she said softly

"….We will bury him once the rain has stopped…but for now lets find some shelter…kay?" Kaoru nodded. They found a shelter and thankfully it was perfect enough to fit two people in.

Hey!!! Sorry I'm stopping here so suddenly! But I'm gonna be hanging out with my cousins soon…they're picking me up sooo….i'm sorry!!! I know I also stopped in a flashback on the last chapter and I'm sorry!!!ok bye!


	4. Chapter Four

Hey!! Ok….um….i'll try not to stop in between flashbacks…for the chapters!!! Sorry!! Anyways…just incase …so far Kaoru is remembering another flashback on how Kenshin(or Shinta…his real name….) left her when they were little.

Chapter Four:

Last time

It was raining and a boy was hugging a girl. Kaoru had seen her father killed right in front of her eyes and was close to being killed except Shinta protected her.

"…Kaoru........i am sorry….." he said softly. Kaoru looked at him slowly, tears suddenly spilled from her eyes. She started to cry, burring her face on his chest. Shinta comforted her for the lost of her father.

"Kaoru…..we must find shelter……you might get sick…"

"..but…but Papa…."she said softly

"….We will bury him once the rain has stopped…but for now lets find some shelter…kay?" Kaoru nodded. They found a shelter and thankfully it was perfect enough to fit two people in.

"……Kaoru…I know this is bad timing but….we must find someone you know that we could stay with…." Shinta said placing Mr. Kamiya's body in the spot where Shinta and Kaoru were digging once the rain stopped. Then covered him with dirt and put a daisy on top.

"…I haves a friend who wives in the market…..we can stay there…" she said falling from exhaustion, but Shinta caught her just in time.

"…….Your tired….you can ride on my back." Kaoru only nodded and fell asleep in his arms. Shinta sighed and slowly put her on his back and walked straight to the market. When they found Sano Shinta stayed with Kaoru for only two days and then he had to leave.

"…but why you have to leave?" Kaoru said close to tears

"…..I have to go back to my ….friends…they have been taking care of me….and I know they're worried about me….i'm sorry I have to leave you at this time Kaoru" Kaoru suddenly hugged him.

"…but..why?..." Shinta took a necklace off his neck and gave it to Kaoru. She looked at him confused eyes.

"…..this is my necklace…and you can have it…I promised your father that I would protect you……and I will…but right now…I need to go back….i promise I'll come back and visit you kay?.." Kaoru nodded. She watched as Shinta left holding on to the necklace that was given. Kaoru waited for Shinta to come back but after a year Sano told her that Shinta wouldn't be coming back and so she gave up on waiting for him. Kaoru stayed with Sano for seven years, but then Sano's mother caught a disease and died, which left Sano and her homeless. In those seven years Kaoru also began training with swords and decided that she wanted to make a new era where there was no more war and that's when she decided to join the Ishin Shishi. At the age of fourteen she was accepted only because she did not have a family and Katsura pity her.

End of flashback

Night had fallen and Kenshin got ready for his assassination then left. Two men were patrolling the streets making sure that the assassin was not there. One of the men had thought he saw something moving around the corner and went to check it out holding his sword ready to strike just incase it was the assassin. Slowly he walked over and then he saw amber eyes. His eyes widen and he attacked the person. Kenshin blocked the attack easily then slashed him in half, blood splashed everywhere and the man had fallen to the ground without a sound. Kenshin swiftly moved on to the next person that was patrolling.

The second man was quite stubborn he was no match for the battosai but he wouldn't give up and used all his strength. He managed to cut Kenshin's cheek making it bleed. Kenshin was careless at the moment only because he knew he was going to win the battle and that he was being to cocky. Not so long did the man fall to his death.

Kenshin cursed him for taking up his time but he went to kill his victim. This one was no different from the rest and he easily killed the person. Kenshin looked at the dead bodies also making sure that there was no one else left in this room alive. Then he went back to the hideout.

'….man…what is taking Kenshin so long?' Kaoru had been waiting outside for him although she didn't know why she was doing this. She saw a figure walking towards her and figured that it was Kenshin. A smile was shown on her face but it was replaced with a frown. She saw that Kenshin was bleeding and it was coming from his cheek. Kaoru ran to him.

"…….What happened?" she asked looking at his cheek. Kenshin didn't reply and only looked at her. Kaoru smiled a bit. Then she took his hand.

"…Come on ……" was all she said. She took him to his room and then took out the medical supply. She told him to sit down then she faced him and wiped away the blood with a rag that was wet with water. Kenshin continued to look at her slightly confused to why she was helping him.

"……….Why are you doing this?" he asked looking at her.

"…….because…I just want to….besides I mostly take care of the men who come back injured." She said taking an ointment out.

"….this is just a minor scratch….you did not need to help me…" Kaoru sighed

"…It'll get infected…you usually just wash it off and you don't put any ointment on and surprisingly none of you scratches you have had before were not infected…..even Katsura-san tells you to put ointment…..and I don't care if you don't like the idea of me helping….because I'm just going to ignore your complaining and put it on for you." Kenshin was surprised at her tone, she did know that he was the battosai and no one would talk to him like that. But it looks like she didn't care who he was. Kenshin kept quiet as she put some ointment on his cheek.

"…….you know…it's going to scar…."she said touching the scar. "…how did you get this?"

"……..I was careless…." Kenshin noticed that she was wearing something around her neck. It was his necklace.

"…Where did you get that…" he said reaching for the necklace. Kaoru had recently found the necklace while Kenshin was gone and put it on.

"……Don't you remember?...you gave it to me…Shinta." Kenshin looked up at her

"..How did-.." Kenshin now had remembered when he gave it to her and everything else that had happened in the past. Kaoru smiled.

"..You sure have changed a lot…..i did not recognize it was you till the night before….all this time you were here…" Kaoru's eyes sadden "….why didn't you come back?...you promised …" Kenshin looked away from her. '……to what point have I forgotten this?..' he thought to himself. Knowing Kenshin wouldn't answer her question Kaoru got up and put the medical supply back.

"…..I will take my leave…..goodnight.." with that she slid the door shut and went to her room.

The first thing Kaoru saw when she opened the door then next morning was Kenshin. He stood there looking at her.

"What happened when I didn't come back?" he asked

"…….Sano's mom died…so we had nowhere to stay..we took the money we had left but some thugs took it away from us…..then we found..Ishin Shishi…..from there you know the rest……….Kenshin….please tell me why you didn't come back? And how did you end up here? and-.." Kenshin interrupted her by putting a finger on her lips. Kenshin brought her outside and they took a little walk.

"….The friends that took care of me were killed after a few days when I arrived….I was there to see it…and I was also to be killed but a man named Hiko…saved me…then I became his student and he taught me how to become a swordsman……I stayed with him for six years then I was not satisfied with his technique……the sword to protect…not kill…I couldn't understand how you could use a sword and not kill… so I left and joined Ishin Shishi."

"I don't think it is stupid to use a sword that does not kill….."

"….You use a reverse blade sword when I met you…that reminded me of my master and thought that it was stupid of you using it also….but that just came out of anger……I came for a reason and so did you….and that's to make a new era…and to make that new era we have to kill…"

"…….But how are we going to make a new era …if there is always blood spilled……we will have a new era…but people are going to hate us…"Kenshin kept quiet "I'v talked to Katsura-san about this but…knowing him he wont listen…when I joined here I thought…we wouldn't have to kill..just protect the innocents from harm…but when I found out it was the opposite it was too late for me to back out…..cause if we did we would be killed ne?"

Kenshin looked at her. "..you have changed also…..you barely smile like before…and you're a bit quiet…" Kaoru smiled. The two just stayed there talking a bit more, then they just sat in silence enjoying the nature around them.

"……There you are Kaoru…." Sano said walking up to the two of them. Kenshin looked up at him. Kaoru smiled at him

"..What is it Sano?" Sano wondered what they were doing together.

" ..I was just looking for you..i got bored and all….oh…ya…and Katsura wants to see you two..i think it's another assignment."

"oh…. Okay thanks.." Kaoru got up and walked inside then Kenshin followed. The two went to Katsura's room and sat down.

"….I need the two of you to go to the other side of town….it'll take a few days to get there…and since it's winter there might be snowstorms..so…eight at the most….you will go there as a married couple so people wont suspect….and you don't have to worry about buying any clothes Miss Kamiya…I got you your clothing already…" Katsura handed her the clothing.

" Katsura-san! where did you get kimono?....they're pretty…" One color was blue that matched her eyes and the other was purple.

" I want to you kidnap a girl named Tomoe Yukishiro….do not kill her…..bring her back here….this will lead her brother- …"

"..Enshi….." Kaoru interrupted. Katsura looked at her and sighed

"…Don't tell me you know him too…" Kaoru chuckled

"..yes I do know him…..I ..met him after my father died…..I got to know him and he gave me visits so I wouldn't ….think about…stuff…he was only visiting this town so he left the day Sano's mother died……but don't worry this wont affect the mission..i promise.." Katsura sighed again.

"…..all right then….that is all…you can leave as soon as possible…."

"..We will leave tomorrow…" Kenshin said standing up

" Tomorrow it is.." The two walked out of the room and started packing, then would leave when it was sunrise.

Okay! I'm done with this chapter! Hope u liked it! Haha…ya…..from here on the story I hope u find it intresting …ok…I'll just shut up now…. Ja ne! ;


	5. Chapter Five

Konnichiwa! …ok..um..lets continue the story……I'm gonna be putting some of the days they traveled soooooo ya….

**Chapter Five:**

Day One

The next morning Kenshin and Kaoru were already off walking to the other side of town. Also picking up a few things from the market. While walking Kaoru was fixing her kimono..which was the blue one.

"…Man! I haven't worn these things in years!....well actually two years…" Kaoru said happily.

"..Your in a good mood today…." Said Kenshin

"…of course!...it's not everyday where you get a mission going somewhere else and traviling…..and of course no killing." Kenshin shrugged a bit as if saying he didn't care.

Not to far away was the end of the town they were in and then it was the forest, in the middle of the forest Kaoru heard some voices up ahead and her sometimes being nosy went ahead of Kenshin to see what was going on.

She saw four men, who were probably some thieves, surrounding a girl who was somewhat frightened to death. One of the men kicked her to the ground making her cough up blood. This angered Kaoru madly and marched over to them, and from the looks of it the girl has been beaten up before which made Kaoru more outraged.

" Excuse me!" The men stopped and turned around to find a girl who had her hands on her hips and was mad. One of the men grinned,he had a scar on his left eye.

" Well…..lookie what the gods has brought us?...." he said taking a step forward.

"What do you think your doing to her!?" she said pointing at the little girl who was now looking at her.

" hehe… we were just teaching her a lesson not to play tricks on us.."

Kenshin heard some yelling when he followed Kaoru. '…man….please don't be getting into trouble….' Because of the yelling's he heard she was bound to make trouble.

" and so you decide to beat the crap out of her…..you know it's not nice to beat up a girl!"

"…hehe…don't worry we wont be touching her anymore…since you came…and what is a pretty girl doing here?"

Kaoru ignored him and went to the girl, the guy with the scar was about to touch Kaoru while she was walking to the girl but some redhead blocked the way and was glaring at him.

"..Who the hell are you?" the other men glared at him for intruding.

"…Do not touch her…" The guy grinned

"I don't see anywhere that she's yours haha.."

"She's my wife…so you will not lay one finger on her at all." The guy looked in surprise.

"…I see…….." the man groaned "…damn it! Why did you have to ruin the fun? Tch..forget you I'm still gonna-.." he was interrupted with a sword, it belonged to Kenshin and he pointed it to his neck that made a little cut letting the blood drip down, then he put his sword down and walked over to Kaoru.

"…Lets go.." Kaoru nodded and carried the unconscious girl. The scared man who was in shock recovered and looked at them angrily.

"..you bastard! You think your going to get away with it?!" The man ran toward them. Kenshin sighed and was annoyed with his babblings so he quickly cut the nearest tree and it fell on the guy. The other men stared in shock and so did Kaoru. Kenshin just put his sword back in it's sheath and started to walk calling Kaoru to follow him. They found a little town nearby to see if the girl was okay.

" All she has are cuts, bruises and a sprained ankle.." the doctor said sitting down.

'…that's why she '

"…I have to be on my way..I have to visit one of my patients…..you can stay here since she's still not awake…"

"…Arigato…" Kenshin came in the house after the doctor went out.

"…Still not awake?" Kaoru looked up at him still remembering what he did, which she thought that it was cruel.

"…no…." then the girl slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two.

"Oh good your awake!" the girl sat up still not talking.

"…what happened out there…? Why were you even there?"

"….I was just going home…and I went there because it was just much faster…then I met those men….well actually I've met them before and I played a trick on them just for fun….i guess they wanted to get back at me.."

"….i see…what is your name?"

"..I'm Maru…..and thanks for saving me…what's your name?"

"No problem… and I'm Kaoru" Kaoru said smiling. "..now ..we need to get you home…you said it was close by right?" Maru looked down to her sandles.

"….actually……..can I come with you??" Kaoru looked at her in surprise

"Why would you want to come with me?"

"….Please just take me with you!!" she begged. Kaoru looked at Kenshin

" I don't trust you…..," Kenshin went to Maru and grabbed her by the shirt " why would you just want to come with us and not tell the reason?...who are you working for?"

"..huh?..i'm not working for anyone!" she said frightened by his actions.

" You lie…"

"Kenshin! ..," Kaoru took Maru out of his grip and held her "..dont just assume she is a spy! She has her reasons of not telling why she wants to come…….she's just a child….." Kaoru faced Maru.

"..Now Maru…you can come with us… but if your playing some kind of trick on us I wont be to happy…..and neither will you…because if that guy over there," she said pointing to Kenshin " finds out that you are a spy…he might kill you….and I don't want to see that….kay?" Maru nodded.

"See? She's sincere that she's not a spy…so she's not a spy…."

"…umm are you two married?" Kaoru blushed

"..um..well yes…" Maru's face grew a ! so you have a kid?" Kaoru blushed more

"….eh…well…no we don't have one……." Kenshin raised an eyebrow at Maru's questions.

"oh…..sorry for asking I was just hoping to play with someone when I go with you guys…." Kenshin shook his head and went outside. Kaoru sighed and grabbed her on…we have to get going…." The two of them continued there journey with Maru, making it look like she was there child.

Maru was holding on to Kaoru's hand and then tugged her Kimono, Kaoru looked back "…..Kaoru-chan..i'm tired….." Kaoru smiled softly at her.

"..okay..i'll see what I can do……….Kenshin…Maru's tired…I think we should take a break…." Kenshin kept on walking

"……We will continue walking…" he said firmly

"…Kenshin we have been walking for a two hours….Maru is just a kid just to remind you…" Kenshin stopped walking and turned around.

" That is not my problem….you are the one who said she could come…..if she did not come you wouldn't be having this trouble…" then he started to walk again.

"…I'm sorry Maru….we cant stop…….here I'll just carry you…" unfortunately Kaoru had two Kimono's so she made a somewhat like basket to put her other Kimono in. Kenshin didn't bring anything but the money that Katsura gave to them.

'….geez…whats your problem Shinta….' Kaoru was angry at Kenshin for his mean behavior. Two hours later it was close to sunset so Kenshin decided to stop and rest in a inn for the night.

As soon as they got to the inn Maru went straight to bed because of exhaustion. Kaoru and Maru shared a room and Kenshin had his own room. Kaoru quietly closed the door and walked to the table with food. Kenshin was already there eating quietly. The two ate in silence and Kaoru who was still mad at Kenshin ignored the fact that Kenshin was there. Of course Kenshin noticed.

"…Don't tell me your mad just because I wouldn't stop…" Kaoru kept on eating her food.

"…Do not forget we have an assignment to do so stop acting childish…"

"..For your information I do know that we're on a assignment and it's not gonna do any harm just helping someone out…and yes I'm mad at you..but that's not the only reason why I'm mad at you…." She said calmly.

"I'm also mad at you for killing that man in such a harsh way….you could of at least knocked him out or something…." She said frowning.

"…Just be grateful that I saved your life…."

"…what is that suppose to mean? That if you didn't know me you would just watch me get tortured?!" she said raising her voice.

"…Maybe………." This angered Kaoru more, but she only showed it by frowning. Kaoru put her bowl down and stood up.

"..Fine…then I'm not grateful you saved my life……I'll be going to sleep now….i hope you enjoy your meal.." With that she left.

'Ohhh the nerve of that guy!...why does he have ta be such a big gerk!?...He's not the Shinta I know…..Shinta wouldn't do that! Ahh! This is making me mad!!!! I don't get him…he seemed nice before….tch…whatever…..sigh…this isn't gonna get me anywhere Kaoru…just go to sleep…'

Hey guys!!! Haha…well…some of you pplz ask if Kenshin is gonna fall in love with Tomoe..well to answer your question ….no.. he wont… because I hate Tomoe too!!!!!!!! K/K all the way!!!!!!!!!! Ya!!!!!!....and sorry to ppl who like Tomoe….i don't blame you for not liking me..but hey this is after all a KENSHIN AND KAORU story just incase u didn't notice… p haha anyways…. Lets just continue to the next chapter shall we?


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six:**

Day two

The next morning Kaoru woke up hearing the sound of movments, she opened to find Maru awake and trying not to make a sound, which she failed at.

"…oh…sorry to wake you…." She said

"…no it's okay….." Kaoru got up and fixed her bed " you must be hungry….since you went straight to bed last night……oh..and I'm sorry we didn't take a break. Kenshin was just being a gerk…"

"..no it's okay……" she said smiling

" ..Well…come on lets go I'll make you breakfast.. I'm known to be the best cook in my place… and you can help me so you wont be bored…"

"Cool!...well I don't really know how to cook though…."

" Well then …..this will be your first time then! Don't worry I'll teach you how to cook some other time but for now I'll tell you what I need and stuff like that.."

"Cool! Okay!" Kaoru laughed. The two went outside and then started to cook.

'…maybe I had been a little be overeating last night…..no! don't think that! Your suppose to be angry at him…..' Kaoru turned her head to the right and saw Kenshin, he was also looking at her so she quickly turned her head back.

"Kaoru-chan? are you okay?" Maru asked her looking at her worriedly

"….Yes…I'm fine….can you get me two bowls please?" Maru quickly got the two bowls and handed it to Kaoru.

"Arigato…..I can do the rest…you can wait near the table…" Kaoru handed her the bowl of soup and rice. "….I'll be right outside okay?" Maru only nodded. Kaoru went outside and sat beside Kenshin, then she handed him a bowl with food. Kenshin looked at her kind of confused.

"……..um..sorry …..about last night….." This took Kenshin by surprise he was thinking that she would be angry at him for quite awhile, looks like he was wrong. Kenshin stared at her.

"…What?....you wont except my apology?"

"..No..i will….i just thought you would be mad for a while….that's all.." Kaoru smiled

"…I cant stay mad long when I get mad…I either let it go or feel bad for getting mad…."

"…………….Your kindness makes people feel bad for themselves …do you know that?"

"…huh? Am I making you feel bad now???? Ahh….i wasn't meaning to do that…actually….i didn't know I did that to people…..hahaha" she said putting her hand in back of her head.

"Kaoru-chan?" Maru was behind them

"One moment kay Maru?......So…when are we leaving? Because I want to take a bath first….."

"After your done…I took mine early in the morning…"

"…Man what time do you usually wake up?hmm… well I'll be off now! Hey Maru! Help me prepare a bath.."

"okay…" the two went off. Once they were done they followed the road that led to where they were suppose to go.

"..Hey Maru?" Kaoru said

" ya?...."

"..how old are you?...."

"…I'm seven……I have a question Kaoru-chan….where are you two going?"

"….Looking for a place to stay of course….Somewhere peaceful…."

"….oh…..hey Kaoru-chan? um…is..um..dose he talk at all?...he seems scary..why did you marry him?" she asked whispering to Kaoru. Kaoru laughed covering her mouth with her hand. Kenshin looked at the side of his eyes at them.

"..um…well….you see..he's not really a bad person once you get to know him…." She said whispering back.

"ohhh……….."

"We're going to be crossing a bridge….becareful…" Kenshin said turning to them. Then he walked across and waited for them.

"…okay…you go first Maru…" Maru nodded and ran across the bridge making one of the ropes break little by little. Kaoru worried for her safety and sighed once she got over to the other side. Then Kaoru started to walk with each step she took the rope would slowly break. Kaoru didn't see ditch and she tripped making the rope break completely. The bridge fell down including her.

" Kaoru-chan!!!" Kenshin quickly jumped after her and grabbed her close to him. She held on tight to him burying her face to his chest. Then Kenshin found space for him to put his foot on near the cliff and pushed himself back up. That was the only thing Kaoru saw before she passed out. (hehe yes this part was from Rurouni Kenshin episode except it's Misao falling not Kaoru haha oh well my story! Haha)

Kaoru woke up quickly sitting up breathing hard. But a hand comforted her by patting her in the back. Thinking that it was Maru Kaoru was shocked to see Kenshin when she looked up.

"Kenshin………" was all she could say.

"..I told you to becarful……" he said softly

"Kaoru-chan!! your okay!" Maru said giving her a big hug, Kaoru smiled

"Sorry for worrying you….how long have I been out?"

"…..not long…." He said getting up "….we can continue walking if your up to it….."

"…..I'll be fine…just a bit shaken up…." Kenshin nodded and started to walk. Maru helped Kaoru up and followed Kenshin. They took a break after two hours of walking and then continued to walk. Then it started to snow, Kaoru looked up, she loved the snow mostly she loved to be outside when it snowed. A few hours later they stopped for the day and rested at another inn.

"Hey Maru….I can teach you how to cook now…."

"Really? Yes!"

"Hmmm…what should I teach you to cook first?..hmmm.we'll try cutting vegetables then we'll cook fish..how dose that sound?"

"mmmm I can taste it already!!!" Kaoru taught her how to cook, which took her thirty minutes only because Maru accidentally burned the fish and they had to get another one then they ate dinner. After that they played a little game outside just because they were bored.

"…Hey Maru…..can you tell me why you wanted to come with us?...aren't your parents worried?" Maru didn't say anything and bowed her head. Kaoru walked up to her

"Maru?......."

"………They both died………" Kaoru looked at her in surprise "……..Someone was attacking us and my mom hide me…she told me to be quiet and said that she would get me…..but she didn't come back……….i waited and waited……so finally I got out and checked the whole house…and my parents were nowhere to be seen. Then I went outside………….and……..and……." Maru started to cry "..and I saw both of them on the ground dead with there heads cut off!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said crying harder. Kaoru pulled her to a hug comforting her.

"…Shhhh…I know how it feels to lose parents….but you know? They're not really dead…"Maru looked at her with quizzical eyes.

"..What do you mean?....."

"You may not be able to see them but they're watching over you….." Kaoru said looking up at the stars "….and they'll protect you….and sometimes…if you listen hard enough…..you can hear them talking to you………"

"….Kaoru-chan….."

"I know it may sound crazy…but…it's the only thing you have left to hold you together…and not fall apart….that's the only thing I had left……" Kaoru then wanted to cry but she held them back the one who needed comfort was Maru. Kaoru pulled up her sleve up and showed Maru her arm. They had three scars.

"What happened?" Maru asked touching it.

"I tried to kill myself…….but I failed to because…my friend stopped me….i didn't want to live….because everyone who was around me…died… or…went away and never came back…..but.. Sano….he helped me learn that I'm not alone…….i'm telling you this…because I don't want you to go through the same thing….."

"…..Thank you Kaoru-chan…." she said hugging her. Behind them was Kenshin leaning on the wall. Maru fell asleep in Kaoru's arms and Kaoru carried her to the room. Then she went back outside to take a walk. The moon was shining brightly and it reflected on a small pond near the inn. Kaoru looked at the pond and saw that Kenshin was behind her and turned to face him.

"….You failed to mention that you tried to kill yourself after I left……."

Kaoru smiled slightly "…indeed I have………….but who's being nosy now….." she teased. Kenshin looked at her seriously and took a step forward.

"…Don't ever try to kill yourself……" he said taking her arm and looking at the scars. Kaoru looked at him shocked.

"…If..you did…I would of broken my promise to your father….."

"..I…..I know now that it was a foolish thing to do…back then I wasn't thinking…." She said slightly blushing and taking her arm out of his hand.

"…..S-so…why do you think Katsura-san wanted to kidnap Tomoe…..whats..he planning?..." she said changing the subject.

"..I don't know….but I might end up killing Enshi….is that okay with you?"

"…No…..but there's nothing I can do….right?........it's for the good of the new era…" The two stood there watching the fishes in the pond swim as the bright moon reflected on the water.

( )Konnichiwa! Okies done wid duh chapta! On to the next! Hope ur enjoyin! Ja ne! ( ) 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter seven:**

Day three

" Hey Kaoru-chan?" Maru asked eating her food.

"yes?"

" How come you don't sleep with Kenshin?...aren't you two married?" Kaoru blushed at her words

"umm…..well you see……I just don't want you to be sleeping alone…."

"oh…….i see…."

"..I'll be back…." 'oh! Man!!!Maru pllllleaaase don't ask me anymore questions about that!!!! How embarrassing!!.....' Kaoru went to Kenshin's room she had been wondering if he was gonna come out of his room. Kaoru slowly slid the door open and peaked inside, there she saw Kenshin sleeping and he was sleeping sitting up. Kaoru slowly went inside and walked to Kenshin quietly. Because Kenshin's bangs were blocking his eyes Kaoru bent down slightly to see if he was awake. All of a sudden she was pushed to the wall by a sword that was facing sideways and Kenshin looked at her angrily at the frighted eyes. Once he noticed it was Kaoru he put his sword down and turned around looking out the window. Kaoru looked at him

"………………" the two stayed quiet for awhile

"……..Sorry if I startled you….." Kaoru said softly. Kenshin looked at her at the side of his eyes. Kaoru went to him slowly and touched his shoulder

"…Kenshin?..........what made you do that?......."

"…nothing…"

"ohh come on…tell me…I mean it's not like I'm a stranger….we do know each other right?........"

"….no we don't know each other….and in the past doesn't count." Kaoru looked at him with hurt eyes.

"…..Why are you like this……you weren't like this in the past……" was all Kaoru said before she walked out of the room.

'….I don't understand him…….some days he's nice and other days he's mean……..i want to know why he's like that……' Kaoru looked at on Maru….get ready we're almost leaving……"

"okay.."

Different Scene

" ouch! Ouch! Okay okay!!!!!!! Sorry! I promise never to trick you again!" said a young man.

" That's right! You better not!! Don't ever come back here without money you hear me??!!" said the innkeeper. Sanoske frowned at the lady

'…..why am I here again?....oh ya …because of Jou-chan…'

Flashback

"Katsrua let me go with them….."

"……and why is it that you should go with them?"

" You know why of course to protect her!"

"…..You don't think that Kenshin cant protect her?"

"well….uh…oh just let me follow them! I promise I wont ruin the plan!"

"….very well then….follow them but from a distance..got it?"

"….ya sure whatever…"

End of flashback

Sano followed the trail through which Kaoru and Kenshin went through

'man…..maybe I shouldn't of come…….ahhh! I'm hungry!!!! Look what you made me do Kaoru!!! now I'm hungry and worring! ..okay no time to panic where should I eat?.....' Sano looked around the place or people that were nice looking, sadly they all were guys and no girls.

' damn it! …I guess I'm gonna have to miss a meal……I might loose track to where they are…..' suddenly Sano bumped into a girl

"ops sorry there…." Sano looked at the girl which happened to be Kaoru

"Sano?!?!?! What are you doing here????"

'…what the! Oh crap! I didn't know they'd be still here!!!!...'

"….uh….i can explain Missy….." Kaoru lifted an eyebrow and taped her foot. Sano noticed Kaoru was wearing a Kimono, which he hasn't seen her wear that in a long time.

"Well?....." Sano was caught off guard by looking at her kimono

"…oh sorry…..I haven't seen you in those things in a long time….hehe… looks like you gained some weight"

"WHAT!?!" Kaoru started to chase him which took a while cause he wouldn't stay still, finally she caught him and beat the crap out of him.

"Ouch!! Hey!! I was joking!! I ..didnt mean it!!"

" That's what I thought! BAKA!!!....now tell me what are you doing here!!" she let go of Sano who was trying to breath

"…….I asked Katsura-san if I could follow you…" at that moment Kenshin came over and a little girl.

"…at first he said no but..i told him I wouldn't let you guys see me…."

"…Looks like you failed at that part…." Kenshin said folding his arms. He too was not pleased to see him

"Well it wasn't my fault I thought that you two would have been gone by now….and who's the little girl? Don't tell me she's your kid…hahaha!" Kaoru punched him on the head.

"ahhhh….." Sano fell down with his eyes swirling. Kaoru who was annoyed with Sano turned to Kenshin

"….Lets go…….and no Sano SHE'S not are KID!!!!" she said storming off.

"Hey! Where you going….now that you know I'm here let me come with you guys…"

"….great…more kids to take care of….." Kenshin said walking .

"What? I'm not a kid…..Hey Kaoru…come on! Stop ignoring me!" he said catching up with her.

"…Sano why did you come? …Kenshin and I are fine you need not to protect me ya know?...." Sano sighed

"…well there's nothing you can do..i promised to your mother to watch over you no matter what…" Kaoru sighed, she had no choice but for him to follow or at least she thought

"…You will not come with us.." Kenshin said directly. Kaoru looked up at him

"…tch whatever I'm not listening…"

"unless you want people to figure out what were about to do I suggest that you leave and go back right now…" he said looking at him

" …Fine….only because I don't want Kaoru to be caught…..and one more thing…If she comes back injured I swear i'll kill you….even if I die trying."

"whatever…"

"Kaoru-chan…who's the man?" Maru said pointing to

Sano.

"…he's just my friend…..nothing to worry about…" Maru nodded.

"…Okay..i'm leaving….Kaoru take care of yourself." Kaoru laughed.

"….Sano ..i know how much you care about me but don't worry I'll be fine. But if I come back injured you can beat the crap out of Kenshin.!" She said smiling at Kenshin who raised an eyebrow. Kaoru laughed again

"okay but before I go who's the girl?"

" Her name is Maru…we found her…well I found her with some thieves who were trying to hurt her. Sooo I saved her! The end!"

"…ah.. I see….hmm well you can always count on Kaoru to save the innocent haha…like Enshi…"

"..you know him too?" Kenshin asked

"Tch…ya….Enshi was new around our area and he was still about are age or older but some of the other older kids started a fight with him and Miss I don't think that's nice decided to interfere and save his little ass…but he ended up saving her ass cause he did know how to fight and some of the kids tried to hit her…….ironic isn't it? Hahahaha"

"Shut up! How was I suppose to know that he knew how to fight? And unlike you, all you would look at was at Tomoe!"

"Hey what can I say she was pretty when we met……"

"Fine whatever!....just leave! Your wasting our time…we still have to walk you know…"

"hahaha indeed you should…gotta loose weight ya?" Sano looked at Kaoru who was just down ready to kick his ass.

"…ah…you know what…I think I'll leave! Take care ja ne!" Kaoru shook her on lets get going……"

"…..So how far left till your uncle?"

"….two more days I think…"

Different scene

"…man…I'm gonna have ta be more careful..if I'm gonna follow them…..hehe..sorry Jou-chan….i'm still gonna follow ya…"


	8. Chapter Eight

Konnichiwa!!!! How's the story? Hahaha maybe I should just stop asking ne?....newayz…umm the two are trying to kidnap Tomoe (there walking there still) and ya….just to let you know I'm sorry I took long on posting! School is in the way… TT yes sad isn't it?...yup but today I didn't have any h/w! yay! For once! Haha ok lets just go wid duh story here ryt?

**Chapter Eight:**

After two days of traveling they had finally reached Maru's place, which was her uncle's house. After talking to them and telling them what had happened everything was settled.

"Again I thank you for taking care of Maru and I hope she hasn't been a burden to both of you." Said Maru's untie. She had invited them to rest for awhile for it was the least she could do.

" Oh she was no burden…we're glad we could help…" Kaoru said smiling then looked at Kenshin through the side of her eyes. She saw him doing nothing so she poked him at his side with her elbow. All Kenshin did was nod.

" So where are you two off too?"

"….We're finding a place to stay…um…we recently just got married…" Kaoru said blushing.

"oh...my…well then I shall give you gifts …"

"oh no that's not necessary…."

"Of course it is! You two just got married…so it's a tradition to give gifts to married couples…"

'maybe I should of kept my mouth shut……' Soon she came back with food for the journey and thanked them before they had to leave.

" Bye Kaoru-chan!! I'll miss you!!" Maru said waving her hand, Kaoru looked back and waved also.

"I'm going to miss her…." Kaoru said a little later and looked at Kenshin, then she laughed.

"What's so funny?..." he asked

" I bet your happy that she's gone… hahaha!" Kenshin looked back at the road

"oh come on Kenshin …your no fun….it was much funner when Maru was here."

"…Funner isn't a word ya know….."

" I know that! I was just trying to lighten the mood….you always look like things are troubling you…..you know what you should do?...you should smile more…that way you wont look so old."

"Are you implying that I look old?" he said kinda irritated. Kaoru just giggled.

"….no…that's not what I said…I just said that you should smile more often…so you wont look old…that's all!...hmm…I guess that's saying you look old in a way huh?" Kenshin shook his head in annoyance.

"hahahahaha!!! I'm just kidding!!........your like what seventeen?"

"eighteen……."

"…hmm…I guess your considered old then…."Kaoru put her hand on her chin. Kenshin just started to walk fast and left Kaoru behind.

"Hey! Wait up! I was just joking!! Your not old! Hahahaha!!!" Kaoru ran after him. Once she caught up she stayed silent which confused Kenshin. At one minute she loud and cheery and then she quiet.

" Why all of a sudden quiet?"

" What?? I thought I was bugging you? Sooooo I decided to shut up…don't tell me you weren't annoyed…cause your face seriously said you were annoyed."

'…great…now she wont stop talking…I should of just kept my mouth shut….'

" How old are you anyway…."

"Me? I'm sixteen…."

"…I see….thats why your so….tch..i don't even know a word that can describe you.."

" Hey ..what can I do I cant help it….but I am turning seventeen on December 18….which is like what…next week!" for about two hours plus breaks Kaoru tried to keep the conversation going.

"Hey Kenshin can we stop by this town here? I wanna eat….and since you wont let me eat some of the food we have I wann buy one" Kenshin sighed

"…you just ate an hour ago…..why are you still hungry?" he said complaining a bit.

"oh come on that was an hour ago! Don't be a meany" Kaoru said sticking her tongue out

"Fine whatever…lets go..but I don't want to hear you complain……"

"Deal!" the two went to the town and to the market Kaoru bought what she wanted and then started back on their journey and soon enough it started to snow.

"…It's snowing…." Kaoru looked up to the sky. It was filled with clouds.

'….snow……'

Flashback

A blue eyed lady was walking out in the snow carrying a two year old child. Soon the child started to cry.

"…Shhh….please little Kaoru….do not cry….." A man not to far from her was coming her way. She then started to run and found where she lived. She went into her room and hid the child.

"……My little Kaoru…….please….forgive me…." With that she left her and all that was heard was a scream. A few hours later Kaoru was still in the hiding spot and someone opened secret door. It was her father.

End of flashback

'…okasan…….' Kaoru had stopped walking and didn't hear Kenshin's voice.

"..Kaoru….." She slowly looked back down to Kenshin.

"…gomen….." She then started to walk again. Kenshin looked at her then followed her. About two hours later the snow was still falling and it was up to their ankles plus it was windy. There was defiantly a storm. By then Kaoru was already tired and tried to keep her eyes open.

"..K-Kenshin……." She said softly . He looked back at her. She was defiantly tired. He looked forward again to see if there was shelter nearby. Not too far looked like a rundown house. He went to her.

" I've found shelter Kaoru…..we're almost there…." Kaoru just nodded. Once they got there Kenshin checked to see if anyone was there, and luckily there wasn't.

"..I'm tired…." Kaoru fell to Kenshin's arms, and from the looks of it she passed out. Kenshin laid her down for a minute and then started a fire to get the room warm. Then he pulled out a blanket laid it on the floor and then moved Kaoru to it. After that Kenshin sat down and soon fell asleep.

Dream

Kenshin walks down an ally and out of nowhere he appears on a road. There he sees a girl who is struggling in a man's arms.

" Go ahead battosai!....save her!" said the man coming a bit closer bringing the girl. Kenshin tried to see who it was but the face was blurred. He also knew that there was another person hiding in an ally but was held hostage also. It seemed like they were waiting for a sign. The person looked at Kenshin with peaceful blue eyes.

"Well? What are you waiting for?!" the man in front of Kenshin made a little cut on the girls neck.

'..what the hell is going on……' Kenshin took his sword out

" You have two choices save one and the other one is ours …..or watch them bothe die…..i suggest you choose wisely." The man smirked. Kenshin sliced the man in half before he could even blink. Blood was splattered everywhere and the girl fell down. Kenshin helped her up.

'..i still cant see her face….' "…are you okay?" Kenshin saw light from the side of his eyes then he turned to see what it was. It was from the ally where the other hostage was she was banged to the wall hard and then a sword pierced through her shoulder making the girl gasp. Kenshin's eyes widen.

"……….Kaoru………" blood started to seep out of Kaoru's shoulder. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"Shinta….."

end of Dream

Kenshin opens his eyes and looks around the room and looked to where Kaoru was sleeping. But she wasn't there. Soon the door slid open and came in Kaoru. She had changed out of her kimono and into a warmer clothing.

" I see you awake….." she sat down and with a blanket and looked at Kenshin who seemed a bit troubled.

" Are you okay?" Kenshin just ignored her and started at the fire in front of him. Kaoru frowned. She moved next to him and crossed her arms looking at him. Kenshin turned his head to her.

"…What?.."

" You know what…something was bothering you….now tell me what's wrong?"

'don't remind me…..' " Nothing……go to sleep……."

" I know there's something wrong!"

"It's nothing important….."

"uh-huh…right…I'm suppose to believe that….spill it! Come on!"

"God! Fine!….i had a dream okay? I told you it's nothing important!" he said angrily

"…oh..a dream huh?...what was it?" Kenshin just ignored her question. Kaoru sighed and got her bag with food, she took it out and ate an apple. Then she took another one out.

"….Want one?" Kenshin shook his head. Kaoru put it back and continued to eat. After awhile it had gotten a bit warmer but Kaoru was still cold and got sleepy. She slowly leaned her head on Kenshin's shoulder. Kenshin looked at her. Kaoru's eyes shot open, she was suddenly moved by strong arms, Kenshin placed her inbetween his legs and pulled her close to him then wrapped a blanket on them. Kaoru looked at him blushing. Kenshin just closed his eyes.

" We can keep warm like this…." Was all he said. Kaoru blinked and looked at him shocked, but soon rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes while a smile quickly escaped from her lips.

I'm DoNe!!! On to the next chapter!!! Oh I watched Rurouni Kenshin the second Ova and it's saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TT it's so depressing!!!! Stupid ppl!! Making Kenshin die!!!!! Grr!! So mad!!! ….ok….needed to get anger out….lets continue..


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter nine:**

'…I feel warm…..' Kaoru moved her hand up but it was placed on another hand '…..huh???....who's ..hand is this?' Kaoru slowly opened her eyes and in front of her was Kenshin.

'..huh?! what the!! How did-………' she just remembered that Kenshin pulled her over to him and wrapped a blanket over them. It seemed that Kenshin's position was moved (Kenshin was sitting up when he pulled her over), because they were now laying down. Kaoru looked at his sleeping form.

'…..he looks handsome……………..ah! what am I thinking?!?! How embarrassing!' Kaoru noticed that she was a little bit to close to him and tried to move back but Kenshin's arm was over her and wouldn't let her move.

'…what the heck!! How did his arm get there!!!!???' Kenshin opened his eyes because he felt someone trying to move. It was Kaoru who was blushing.

"…….uh…..your arm…umm..can you let go?....please?" '..oh how embarrassing this is.…..' Kenshin moved his arms away and sat up. Kaoru also sat up looking away from him. Kaoru moved her hand to the back of her head, sometime in the night she put her hair down without knowing.

"umm….soo…ya…I'm going to change…." She said standing up. Kenshin stared at her as she went out the door then faced forward. The two ate breakfast and then left the rundown house. They stayed quiet until they reached their destination.

Different scene

A maid went upstairs of a house and went to a bedroom. There sat a girl with long black hair that was tied. Her skin color was a bit pale. The girl who was looking out the window turned her head.

"Tomoe-san…..I'm sorry to bother you, but you should at least go outside thinking about your lost wont make it any better…"

"….He died with honor.."

"….I will let you make your choice, but please consider to go outside." With that the maid left. Tomoe got up and went out.

(hey pplZ Tomoe is gonna be here for a while sooooooooooooooo ya…….)

" Kenshin? Are you okay?" Kaoru asked looking at him. The two of them stopped by a inn and sat down near the window. Some of the men eyed Kaoru grinning and talking about her. Somehow Kenshin was the only person who noticed and gave the men a glare.

" You do know that a couple of men were eyeing you? And it was annoying me."

" I noticed, but I usually ignore men like them....why? afraid one of them is gonna steal your wiiiife?" she said teasingly. Kenshin just looked at his cup.

" heeey come on I was just joking!" she said laughing. Kenshin looked up to find a girl entering the inn and sat down at a table. Kaoru noticed and looked at the girl.

'….it's Tomoe-san…..great what a coincidence..'

" You better not be falling for the victim" Kenshin looked at her.

" The person you were just looking at was Tomoe….the one who we are to kidnap." She said giving a slight smile.

"It's best that we not talk here, you never know if people would want to eavesdrop on us. Lets go." The two left, night was soon to take over and they would have to kidnap Tomoe.

"Hey Kenshin...do you really need me to come with you to kidnap Tomoe?"

"Katsura-san asked us to do this so that means you have to."

"I know, but it'll be kinda awkward.." after that the two walked in silence. Katsura saved them a house up in the mountains where they would be staying. Kaoru looked at the house. It was perfect, well for a couple at least. In the front was a small garden where you could plant food and in the house were three rooms.

'heh…looks like Katsura-san planned it out very well..' Kaoru put her stuff down in her room that she picked. In the room a futon was already in it's place and other things which amused Kaoru.

"Kaoru.." she turned to find Kenshin at the door.

"You should get ready…" Kaoru sighed

"Couldn't we just do it tomorrow?" Kenshin shook his head then left. Kaoru pouted, slid her door shut and changed in to her gi. The two swiftly moved along the streets that were now empty. Once they reached the house Kaoru quickly knocked out a guard who was on duty, while Kenshin went ahead in the house quietly looking for Tomoe without waking anyone eles. Kaoru caught up with him when he had found Tomoe.

There Tomoe was sitting down and turned to face them. Kaoru stayed behind the shadows not wanting Tomoe to see her face. Kenshin quickly went to her and caught her before she could escape.

'…okay….she's gonna figure out sooner or later….just get it over with.' Kaoru walked up to her not looking at her and tied her hands and covered her face with a cloth. The door opened and Kaoru quickly turned around took her sword out.

" I will handle this" she said calmly. Kenshin gave a nod, opened the window and jumped out bringing Tomoe with him. The person ran to where Kenshin jumped off but was blocked by Kaoru.

" I'm afraid I cant let you pass." Kaoru attacked him making him pull out his sword and block Kaoru's attack. Kaoru jumped behind him and knocked him out by hitting his neck with the back of her sword. Hearing more footsteps, Kaoru quickly went out through the window and into the streets. Once she got home she found Tomoe sitting down. She looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru-san…it's been a while.." Kaoru didn't say anything

"Who knew that you would be a assassin"

"I don't kill, just injure" Kenshin then appeared in the room, Kaoru looked at him then looked back.

" .and you work with the battosai.." Tomoe said looking at him. Kenshin ignored her and grabbed her arm leading her into the room that was left.

" Don't bother to escape, because I'll know when you try." He then shut the door and went back to Kaoru.

" We will leave tomorrow, get some rest." He said before he went into his room. Kaoru sighed and followed his command. Sometime that night Kaoru was awakened by hearing splashes of water. She slowly went out of her room and outside. There Kenshin was washing his hands. He usually did this, sometime in the night when they were at the hideout he would wash his hands for who knows how long, then he would go back to his room. Kaoru went to him. She noticed that the wound on his face reopened and blood was dripping down. Kaoru got a rag, wet it and wiped the blood. Kenshin looked at her.

"….how long has this been happening?" Kenshin looked at the water in the bucket.

" Two days after I received it. Akira was the name of the man who gave this scar.. and it keeps bleeding no matter what…….."

"Your nightmares…..you dream of the people you've killed and blood everywhere…." Kenshin looked at his hands.

"….But you ignore the dream and continue because …..it's for the new era we are to make…." Kaoru put the rag down and sat in silence for a bit. Then she looked at his hands.

"Blood, thats what you see when you wash your hands sometimes at night, even though there isn't any?" she asked softly. Kenshin didn't reply. Kaoru put her hand on his, which made Kenshin look at her. Her blue eyes looked back at his amber ones with sorrow, sorrow because Kenshin had to deal with it everytime. Kaoru hugged him wrapping her arms around him. No one had been there to comfort him, to say that things would be fine. But now Kaoru was there.

' I understand your pain…..' "…your not alone anymore Shinta." Kenshin who was staring at the ground slowly closed his eyes.

Hey!! Sorry that was kinda short!hehe…Hope u liked that last part there hahaha….dont know why I'm laughing but…ya…haha Hang in there Kenshin!


	10. Chapter Ten

Hello!! Ok here's the next chapter!!! Anyone out there watches smallville???? Well I'm a biiig fan of smallville and Tom(who plays clark kent) is soooooo cool!!!!!!!!! Sorry just needed to get that out! Haha!

**Chapter Ten:**

Kenshin woke up. The first thing on his mind was Kaoru. It just really shocked him that she hugged him and told him that he wasn't alone anymore. Kenshin went out to find Kaoru cooking food happily. A small smile escaped Kenshin's lips. Soon a frown took over.

'…damn it….i'm getting soft' Kenshin sat down at the table. Kaoru turned around and brought the food over.

"Morning Kenshin!" she said smiling

" Is Tomoe awake?"

" I'm not sure, she hasn't come out yet. I'll check on her." Kaoru went to the room and took a peak.

"You can come in." Kaoru slid the door open and went in.

"umm sorry about Kenshin grabbing you and all last night."

" That's fine. I'm wondering Kaoru-san, why are you working for them?" Kaoru sat down.

" To make a better era. That's why I joined. I'm surprised that you even remembered me." Tomoe smiled a bit

"How could I not? Enshi was always talking about you. Speaking of Enshi. He has to pay some stuff to Katsura right?"

"You know Katsura-san?"

"Yes. They made a deal with each other and Katsura was the only one who only kept the promise of the deal, knowing my brother he only listens when something is taken from him or someone he cares is taken. So I'm fine with you two taking me."

"Well then, you should have something to eat. I prepared food outside want to join me?"

"..Is he there?"

"He? You mean Kenshin? He should be done by now, you don't like him don't you."

"So his name is Kenshin.."

"ah..ops that part slipped out, just pretend I never spilled the beans."

"Don't worry, I wont tell." The two got up and out to eat. Kenshin was outside sitting down on the porch. He found a messenger coming his way.

"Mr. Himura?" Kenshin nodded.

" There is a letter for you." The messenger gave him the letter.

"This is a nice place you live in. It'll look even better when the Sakura trees bloom." Kenshin looked up at the trees and then back at him.

"ah. Gomen-nasai, I will leave now." Kenshin read the letter then went inside where Kaoru and Tomoe were eating.

" We have trouble." Kaoru looked up at him

"what kind?"

" An enemy found are base, everyone split when they figured out they found the base so they're safe, and as for Katsura-san he is safe too. Luckily he wasn't there that night and when he went back the place was burned down."

"What about Sano? Is he okay?" she worriedly

"I don't know, Katsura-san didn't say anything about him." Kaoru sat down

"I hope he's okay.."

" I don't think you should worry, knowing Sano he'll keep alive no matter what." Kaoru looked back at him and smiled.

"So what do we do now?"

"Katsura-san said to stay here for now. He will inform us as soon as possible." Kaoru stood up.

"Well! I guess I wont have to wear this for now!" she said happily. She went to her room to change. Tomoe looked at Kenshin, then looked away once he noticed.

'..Akira..' Last night Tomoe was awakened by voices, she took a peek out side and saw Kaoru and the battosai. She overheard battosai say that he killed a man named Akira, the one who was engaged to her, who was suppose to marry her but now it would never happen. Tomoe closed her eyes.

'I promise I'll get revenge on your death..' Kaoru came back out in a kimono.

"Hey Kenshin? I'm gonna go to the market." Kenshin question her.

"Well we are going to be staying here for who knows how long. I wont take long!" with that she left. It was just him and Tomoe. For him he really didn't like Tomoe.

" So does Kaoru-san irritate you?" Tomoe said breaking the silence. Kenshin looked at her questioningly.

" She's a unique person, not everyday you see a assassin all cheery."

"I got used to it."

"My brother might find us.."

"I am prepared for that."

"Some people say that you kill for fun, and I'm not sure how Kaoru-san can even handle being your partner, although she is an assassin too."

"Kaoru doesn't kill, she uses a reverse blade sword." Kenshin, who didn't want to hear anymore questions or rantings, left the room. Once Kaoru came back she talked to Tomoe for a while then went to look for Kenshin. She found him outside, he was probably thinking again. Kaoru walked over to him.

"..hey." Kenshin just kept on staring up at the sky.

"What are you thinking about?" Kenshin looked back down a bit annoyed.

" Nothing." Kaoru chuckled.

" It doesn't look like nothing"

"Do I ask you what you're thinking about?"

"no, but-.."

"Then don't ask me."

" You want to know what I'm thinking right now? Every time I try to get close to you, you always put a barrier up. Why?" Kenshin stayed silent. Kaoru looked at him and waited for his reply. When she was sure he wouldn't be answering the question, she gave up and sighed.

" Well then! I told you what I was thinking soooooooo now it's your turn to tell me what you were thinking! Then we're all even!"

"ugh..if I tell you then would you stop asking me questions?" Kaoru nodded.

" ..I was thinking about Horoji-san" Kaoru's eyes widen.

" I took his life without even knowing it was him, although I think he did recognize who I was, not only that..i killed him right in front of you and for that.. I'm sorry." Kaoru shook her head.

"..you have nothing to be sorry for, you didn't know that it was him."

" I remember the first time I met you , you told me I was cute and you hugged me." Kenshin said grinning. Kaoru blushed badly.

"..I..I did th-that??? I don't remember!" Kenshin kept on grinning.

"Hey! Shut up! I was just a kid!"

"So you do remember.." he said coolly. Kaoru blushed more, then she realized he was starting to let his barrier down. Kaoru smiled and laughed at her foolishness. After awhile the two stopped talking and watched as the sun was setting.

"Kenshin?...can I still call you Shinta?"

"If you want.."

"No, but do you want me to call you Shinta?"

" I'd prefer Kenshin.."

"Oh…okay..Well I'm going to cook food, I'm hungry." She got up, gave Kenshin a smile and then left. Kenshin watched her till she disappeared. For about a week they stayed in the town, waiting for Katsura's call.

"Kenshin I'm getting worried about Katsura-san, he hasn't given us any news yet."

"He did tell us to stay here for a while…and when the time comes he'll give us news, now is not the time." He said with a cold tone.

'He was back to his old self, or at least that's what he is when ever Tomoe-san was around but when it was just him and I he wouldn't really talk like that.'

"oh ya..Tomoe-san and I are going to the market." Kenshin gave a nod. The two left and went to buy food. Kaoru brought her sword and wrapped it around a cloth so people wouldn't know it was a sword, she always brought it just incase of trouble plus it was night when they went.

" Kaoru-san…gomen-nasai."

"huh?" Kaoru turned around and Tomoe was no where to be found. Suddenly four guys surrounded her. She quickly uncovered her cloth and held her sword. She blocked an attack by one of the men who came forward, then blocked another attack from the second guy and pushed him back with her sword.

"heh! Your pretty good girl but I don't think you'll be able to beat us!" said the first attacker.

'damn it! If only I wasn't in this kimono I would be much quicker.' Kaoru quickly jumped behind the first attacker and plunged her sword to his abdomen making his waist and below paralyzed.

" I am to be taken seriously, you of people should know that." Kaoru said before he dropped to the ground unconscious. Once Kaoru turned around two bodies fell down dead and there stood Kenshin.

Okay! Done with this chapter! On to the next onE!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven:**

Kenshin stood there with his sword with blood dripping down. Kenshin then faced the last guy standing. The guy stood there in fear knowing that his life was about to end.

"Himura-san! wait!" Kaoru said before he could kill him. Kenshin looked at her.

"He could tell us where their base is and where Tomoe-san is…" Kenshin held his sword to his neck.

" Your life will be spared, if you tell us where the girl went." He said coldly.

"Fine I will show you. Just don't kill me." The two followed the man into a grass field and in a house. But before Kaoru could enter the house she was pulled by two hands and saw Tomoe before the door closed. Kenshin Turned around once he stepped in the house to find the door shut then turned around and saw Tomoe.

"Tomoe!" She just looked at him calmly.

"They have Katsura-san."

" Just what were you trying to do when you were with us. Kill me?"

" I tried to gain your trust and then betray you. Also to make you fall for me, unfortunately Kaoru-san was in the way," Tomoe clenched her hand. ", but she wont be in the way anymore. I'm here to take my revenge, my revenge for killing Akira!" Kenshin's eyes widen. Tomoe ran to him trying to hit him with a dagger. He easily dogged her attacks and knocked the dagger out of her hand. Kenshin grabbed her shoulders.

"Why?? Why?? Why did you have to kill him!" she cried beating her hands on his chest.

" I'm sorry I had to put you through this.." Tomoe pushed him away then tried to attack him again with a hidden weppon. Kenshin easily dodged it.

" Your not working for them anymore aren't you."

" Correct. Because I failed my job and as for Kaoru-san I told one of the men to take her to Shinsen Gumi." A few men appeared from the dark while Tomoe disappeared into the dark.

-different scene-

Kaoru walked calmly and ignored the men that were staring and whistling at her. Then she was pushed in a room.

"Katsura-san.." she saw him sitting down with his head bowed. He looked up at her.

"Kaoru..what..are you doing here?" Kaoru chuckled.

" That's a silly question to ask, I got caught of course." She said sitting next to him.

"What about Himura?" Kaoru looked at her feet.

" He's with Tomoe-san, she betrayed us. I don't see what we did to her though.." Katsura sighed. Kaoru smirked.

" Don't worry we can escape here anytime." Katsura looked at her questioningly.

" You'll see. If Kenshin doesn't come to get us then we escape tomorrow. Oh ya Katsura-san? how old are you?"

" twenty-eight. Why?"

"Wow! Your young! Uh..haha I thought you would be older then that. I've been wondering for the past few years but never got to ask you hahaha.." Katsura sweat drop.

"Do I look that old?"

"No! of course not I just thought you would be in your 30's .."

" Why are we talking about my age? It's like we're not even captured. You never worry do you?"

" I don't see what's to worry? We're only trapped in this place, plus this isn't really the Shinsen Gumi's hideout right?"

" Ya..just a couple of their men staying here." They heard voices shouting.

" We have some trouble up in front! It's the battosai!"

"Damn! He came! Maaaaan! I wanted to escape by using my plaaan!"

" What is this a game to you?" Kaoru just smiled sadly at him then slid the door open. Saw her sword and grabbed it. Then gave Katsura a sword, all of a sudden a guy jumped on her.

" ah!" Kaoru fell to the ground facing the attacker.

"heh.. you're a pretty one." He said trying to kiss her.

" Eww! Get off me!" she said kicking his private with her knee and pushed him off. The guy groaned.

" You bitch!" Katsura looked at them amused.

" Go ahead Katsura-san I need to take care of this pervert."

"heh.. later Kamiya-san." Kaoru faced the guy who was now standing with his sword.

" Kamiya huh? Heh I thought his daughter would be dead by now. Who knew you would be an assassin." Kaoru's eyes widen, she recognized the face.

-flashback-

"Kaoru!"Shinta shouted.

Kaoru ran to her father. There she saw the Yukishiro guy, he was holding his sword to her father's neck.

"Papa!" Kamiya looked at her. 'Kaoru…no…..i cant let her see this……I'm sorry……Kaoru……………….'

"NO! don't let her see this Yukishiro! She doesn't deserve this!" Kamiya cried out. Yukishiro grinned.

"Tch…too bad…and after your life…I'll kill her too.." Yukishirio then pierced the sword through his neck then took it back out. The body fell to the ground blood splashing everywhere. Kaoru's eyes widen and held her breath. '……………….Papa……….'

-end of flashback-

Kaoru gritted her teeth and looked at him angrily and attacked him with full force making him a bit more serious. With each attack Kaoru made she got more angry thinking of her fathers death. Yukishiro tripped her and she fell to the ground she plunged the sword to her but she rolled out of the way and stood up.

" I've had enough of this" Yukishiro looked up at her. She suddenly disappeared and felt a sword slash his back making him fall to the ground. Kaoru looked at him and turned to walk away.

" Your just like your father never finishing his work. Believing that you can use a sword without killing. Well look where it got him, he couldn't protect himself and now he's dead."

" Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru turned around and plunged her sword through his neck. Kaoru controlled her breathing and then her eyes widen. She took the sword back out while the body fell to the ground lifelessly. She looked at the sword that was covered in blood. She was also covered in blood, she dropped her sword and fell to her knees. She heard footsteps coming but didn't bother to see who it was. Kenshin found Kaoru on her knees and blood covered on her. She looked up at him with no expression. After a while she grabbed her sword and walked quietly out.

" Hey Kaoru wha-." Katsura stopped talking and looked at her. She just kept on walking and went out of the place. Katsura looked at Kenshin who was following her. Kenshin signaled with his eyes to follow them. They reached back at their house saying nothing. Kaoru stayed outside to clean her sword. Katsura looked at her from the door.

" Kenshin..what's wrong with her?" Kenshin stayed silent then answered.

" She killed." Was all he said before he went outside. Kaoru looked up at Kenshin, then looked back down. Kenshin knelt down and wrapped his arms around her.

" It's not your fault." Tears started to fall from Kaoru's eyes.

" h-how can you say that? It was my fault. I killed him. The one who killed my father."

'that was him?...' Kenshin pulled her closer. Kaoru wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face to his chest. After a while Kaoru fell asleep in Kenshin's arms. He looked at. She was sleeping but not sleeping well, her expression was pained. She had broken a promise to her father that she would continue using his technique. Kaoru slowly opened her eyes then looked up at Kenshin.

" You are wounded, come on." Kenshin said pulling her up and went into the house. He wiped the blood away and put ointment.

" Arigato.. Kenshin..why did Tomoe betray us?"

" she wanted to get revenge on me, because I killed someone she loved and that was Akira."

"She'll probably want to kill me too…since..I..I.." Kenshin stopped her from going any further. Kaoru got up but fell back down, only to be caught by Kenshin. Kaoru put her hand to her chest.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kaoru smiled sadly.

'it looks like it's starting to take effect…Megumi-san'

"Kaoru!"

" no..there's nothing wrong…I'm just tired." Kenshin helped her up.

"I should rest now." Kaoru went into her room and laid on her futon.

'….i wonder..if ..they had found a cure….' Was the last thing she thought of before sleep took over.

Uh-oh! What is Kaoru talking about????? ::smiles very big:: well sorry to leave you hanging there! Haha ok next chapter!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Hey guys! What's happening so far is that Kenshin and Kaoru went to Kidnap Tomoe only to be betrayed by her and Kaoru for the first time killed…there's also something that Kaoru is hiding from Kenshin but won't tell!!! Well keep on reading to find out!

**Chapter Twelve:**

Kaoru woke up not feeling so good she found a pair of eyes looking at her.

"Ah I see your awake Kaoru-chan."

"huh?! Megumi-san! what are you doing here?" Megumi smiled sadly

" When did you start to feel the pain?" she said ignoring her question. Unfortunately Kaoru already knew that answer.

"yesterday…" Megumi took a rag out and put it on her forehead.

"oh.. the day before…"

" Day before?"

"You've been sleeping for two days now, Himura noticed that you were still sleeping and went to check on you but he found that you were sweating and burning. Katsura-san called me to come from the other town. I just got here an hour ago."

"Did you tell Kenshin?"

"..no.. but he wants to know what's wrong with you and why you've been out for two days…."

" please…don't tell him…I don't want him to know…just say it's a fever."

"Kaoru-chan fever's don't make you sleep for two days with no waking. Even he knows that."

"just…just don't tell him…" Megumi nodded. She looked at Kaoru and tears started to fill her eyes. Kaoru smiled sadly at her.

"Megumi-san do not cry…" Megumi chuckled.

" What did you do to Himura? He has changed."

" Nothing..I just talked to him..I recently remembered that he was my childhood friend. At the age of five was when I met him then a few days later he left..and never came back. It makes me wonder why I didn't notice it was him when I joined in. I guess it was because he wasn't mean and cold when we were young."

"Well who would have thought the battosai would change. Your very unique Kaoru-chan and you don't disserve this"

" Then that wouldn't be fair… everyone else but me would have sickness." Megumi smiled.

" That is what makes you the way you are, you always put others before yourself…I'll be back.. I need get medicine for you to drink.

"ugh..please, I hate those stuff.."

"Well you're going to have to drink that stuff until we find a cure for your illness." Kaoru smiled.

" You know..at first..when you told me about this…it was fine with me of dying….but now…I want to die but I also want to live…"

" Is it because of Himura?" Kaoru just gave a nod. Megumi then left but bumped into Kenshin.

"ah Himura! Um.. Kaoru has awakened." Kenshin went inside. Kaoru who was resting her eyes opened them again and smiled. Kenshin knelt down by her side.

"Megumi won't say what's wrong.."

"..It's probably only a fever and she's worrying over it too much.."

"..No…if it were only a fever she would of told me.. Kaoru what's wrong with you." Kaoru looked away.

"Kaoru tell me. I know you know.."

"Really Kenshin you don't have to worry."

" I see…I'll leave you to rest then." He got up and slid the door open and went out. Then he went to Megumi.

" Tell me what's happening to her."

" You really care for her don't you…"

" My feelings have nothing to do with this…" Megumi chuckled.

" Then why do you ask?"

" Just tell me damn it!" he yelled. She siged.

" Forgive me Kaoru-chan." Megumi sat down

"…Kaoru-chan…she has a disease…" Kenshin's eyes widen

" She had this since last year…the day when she fell very ill and couldn't do her assignment…I found out that she had a disease ..that was incurable..knowing this Kaoru-chan said that it was nothing and that she would stay happy and try not to think about it…until…until..she's gone.." Megumi started to cry. Kenshin got up and went outside. He stayed out for a few hours and then trained not thinking about Kaoru. Night came and Kenshin was still outside training.

" Megumi-san I'm done eating, I don't think I could take another bite." Megumi looked at her food and sighed.

"Kaoru-chan you barely touched your food."

" I'm not that hungry…that's why.." Megumi smiled.

"well if you want your strength back you have to eat."

" You worry to much Megumi-san….really I'm fine…I'll eat when I get hungry I promise"

"oh all right..i'll put it outside on the table if you get hungry."

"okay.." Kaoru slowly got up and went to look for Kenshin. She was beginning to wonder where he was, the last time she saw him was this evening. She went outside and found Kenshin training. He stopped and noticed that she was there.

" You should be resting.." he said

" I've had enough rest.." Kenshin ignored her and went back to his training. Kaoru frowned.

" Kenshin.. are you mad at me?" Kenshin stopped again and turned to her.

" I know about your disease.." Kaoru looked at him in shock. He went up to her.

" Why did you not say anything about this?"

" Megumi-san said that the other doctors are finding a cure for it…"

" Don't avoid the question…" Kaoru bowed her head.

" Why did I have to tell you? It's not like you care." Kaoru said looking back at him with a calm expression. Kenshin looked at her for a while and then started to walk away.

"Kenshin…wait…I just didn't want you to worry…gomen-nasai.." Kenshin turned around to find Kaoru walking to him.

" I'm guessing Megumi-san told you…" Kenshin said nothing.

"…I was going to tell you soon…because I knew that the disease would start to take affect completely…Megumi-san said that it wouldn't take effect when she found out that I had it….I..I was kind of happy that I was going to die…so I could be with my parents and no longer be alone….but then …when I found out that you were Shinta…." Kaoru paused for a moment trying to hold back her tears.

"..after I found you again….this changed my thoughts on dying…I didn't want to die anymore…" Kaoru started to cry.

" Shinta…why??..why??.. I wish I never knew it was you…so I wouldn't be having second thoughts…."

Kenshin didn't say anything and only wiped her tears, soon his face moved closer to hers until there lips touched. He kissed her passionately shocking Kaoru, her heart started to speed up and she found her hands going around his neck, and then soon she found herself kissing him back. What seemed like forever they both parted the kiss and Kenshin hugged her.

"..You made me fall for you Kamiya Kaoru. " Kenshin whispered softly. Kaoru closed her eyes and hugged him back. Megumi who was watching them smiled and then went back in the house. Katsura then came out of his room and sat down near the table.

" Where is Kaoru?" he questioned Megumi.

" Outside..with Himura." Katsura smirked.

", and?" Megumi shook her head.

" Now Katsura-san how long have you been planning your schemes.." she said scolding him.

" All I'm just saying is that Himura needs a girlfriend, he's too serious with his job."

"Katsura-san he's doing this for a reason. You never know what happened in the past that made him like that." The two looked up at the entrance to find Kenshin helping Kaoru walk in. Katsura grinned at Kaoru who blushed. Kenshin helped her in her room and into the futon.

"Thanks…" Kenshin went out then went back in and sat down. Kaoru looked at him confused.

"um..are you going to watch me sleep?"

" Megumi needs a room to stay in. So I let her sleep in my room. I'll be staying here watching you just incase you have a fever."

" Your going to sleep like that? I don't think that's comfortable. Here you can sleep next to me."

" I always sleep like this, you know that."

" Oh come on, I wont bite." She said chuckling. Kenshin who knew she wasn't going to give up without a fight slipped in next to Kaoru. Kaoru moved a bit then she felt pain in her heart. Kaoru put her hand to her chest and gritted her teeth. Then she felt a hand on hers, she looked up to Kenshin who was looking at her. Once the pain stopped she exhaled and smiled, she then slipped her arms him while Kenshin's chin rested on top of her head.

" I love you too Kenshin." Was her last words before she drifted to sleep.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Hey pplz ok here's duh next chapter I hope ur liking it so far ha..

**Chapter Thirteen:**

Kenshin woke up looking at a sleeping Kaoru. He quietly slipped away from her side and placed the blanket on top of her. Kenshin went outside and prepared breakfast. Katsura was the second to wake up in the house and sat down near the table.

"Well I haven't seen you cook in a long time. It looks funny. Picture this, the battosai cooking breakfast. Hahahahahaha." Katsura stopped once Kenshin looked back at him.

" Just a joke." Kaoru then walked in.

"Ah, Kamiya-san.. feeling better?"

" Much better. But I know it'll come back. This is only the first stage." Kaoru looked at Kenshin who was making some breakfast. She smiled.

"Well..someone didn't tell me that Kenshin knows how to cook." She said going over to him to help. Katsura grinned.

"heh heh..it's something he rarely does." After eating Kenshin went outside for a walk, only to be followed by Kaoru. The silence was kind of bugging Kaoru and wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

"You're getting strong in fighting." Kenshin said breaking the silence.

"only because you have helped me." He stayed silent then talked.

"Does Sano know about you're illness?"

"Yes. When he found out he wouldn't believe it and said that it was nothing and he would find a cure for it. I don't want to talk about this right now, sorry."

"Its fine, besides Sano is right. We are going to find a cure for it." Kaoru looked at him with a smile.

Different scene

"Tomoe-san, you're brother is here to see you."

"Thank you. Please bring him in." a guy with white hair and glasses entered the door.

"Nee-san."

"it's good to see you."

"Are you all right? That bastard! What did Katsura do to you?!?!"

" It was nothing. He just kidnapped me but I escaped."

"Who was sent?"

"Battosai."

"What? And you managed to escape from him?"

"There was a girl with him. She is an assassin too. Couple a days ago I went with her to the market in the night, had some of Shinsen gumi men come and distract her while I escaped."

" A girl? Humph that's something new."

" they should have Katsura with them now in there house, I'll kill the battosai ."

"It is a foolish thing to do, you cannot defeat the battosai. But maybe I can."

"I'm doing this for Akira!" she said raising her voice. "he is the one who killed him! Besides so far the Shinsen gumi's plan is working." Enshi sat next to her.

"Plan?"

"it doesn't matter. I'm still going. As you know father has died, and it's because of battaosai! I'm sure of it! He was rescuing his partner the night I escaped. Even though I'm not so close to father because he kept going away for war, I will get revenge for him too."

"how do you know it's the battosai who killed him. It might have been his partner."

"She doesn't kill. I know that for a fact." Tomoe got up and walked to the door.

" You must be hungry. There is breakfast once you have freshened up." With that she went out.

different scene

Kenshin and Kaoru stopped by a river. The two just talked for a while then sat down.

"Kenshin? Did you know who you're parents were?"

"no. not really. All I knew was that they died and then the girls found me."

"You know I like this town. It's peaceful and they have really nice views here. If the war was over and a new era was here right now, I would have lived in a home just like the one we're staying at. Up near the mountains." She said as she pictured this in her mind. Then Kaoru started to giggle.

" Then you'll be in your house too, cooking food. Soon you'll be cleaning and doing the laundry. Hahahahaha you've turned into a girl! Hahahaha!" she said resting her head on his shoulder.

"The things you do are so childish."

"Hey!" she looked at him pouting, making Kenshin grin. He then poked her side.

"Hey! Don't do that!" suddenly Kenshin got an idea.

"Do what? This?" he poked her again. Kaoru moved a bit.

"ya that!"

"why? You ticklish?" he said moving over and poking her.

"no!" she said laughing.

"hmmm it doesn't look like it." He started to tickle her, making her laugh.

"Stop it Kenshin!" Kenshin chuckled.

"humph. Your such a kid." He pulled her into his arms and whispered to her ear.

"By the way, happy birthday Kaoru." Kaoru smiled as Kenshin rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I almost forgot." Kenshin smiled. This was what made him fall for her. She was a bright smart, happy girl. In fact she was very opposite from him. It made him wonder how this came to be.

"So how old is this one?"

"Seventeen."

"Hmm you're getting old."

"not as old as you are." She said teasingly.

" Kaoru?" a voice came from behind them. The two got up and looked to see who it was.

"Sano!" she ran to hug him.

"I'm so glad you're safe!"

"Why would I not be?"

"I thought you might have been hurt! Or caught!"

"By who?"

"The Shinsen gumi! They found are hideout and burned the place!"

" What?!? Did everyone make it out?"

"Yes. Katsura-san is with us right now. I thought you went back?" Sano rubbed the back of his head.

"Actually I didn't go back, I waited for a while and then followed you guys." Kaoru sighed and shook her head.

"by the way what were you two-."

"We should head back." Kenshin said walking off.

"ya..we should." Kaoru followed. Sano raised an eyebrow then followed them.

"Well! Look what we have here!," Katsura said putting his cup of sake down to the table.

"it's about time you showed up Sagara" Sano sighed in annoyance.

"Don't you think it's a little too early to be drinking sake?" Katsura laughed.

"of course not! It's never too early to drink sake at all! Start young while you can!"

"you mean the other way." Kaoru laughed at the two. They had reached the house but Kenshin stayed outside and the two went in.

"Katsura-san you are a bad influence." She said taking his bowl.

"I'll be back guys. I'm gonna to see what Kenshin's up too." With that she went outside as Sano watched her leave until she was out of sight.

"hey Katsura." He said still looking outside.

"Is there something going on between those two?"

"Ah you mean Himura and Kamiya?" he said grinning. Katsura got up and looked out.

"Cant you tell? They're in love." There was a shocked expression on Sano's face.

"They're what?!? Since when???" Sano got up and looked outside. The two were holding hands facing there backs to them.

"Wow. Hahahahahaha! So you do have a soft side! I knew you had it in you!" he yelled to Kenshin who looked back at the side of his eyes.

"Looks like Sano knows" he said sighing while Kaoru laughed. Pain suddenly shot through her making fall down on her knees.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin and Sano said at the same time.

" Kaoru! are you alright?" there was silence for a while then she answered.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." She said smiling as a worried Sano came over.

'What the heck is wrong with her…wait!..it couldn't be?!?!' Sano thought to himself and looked at Kaoru.

"Kaoru. Your …..your disease?" she nodded.

"When did this start? Megumi has not found a cure yet! Damn it!!!" he yelled angrily.

"I'm sorry Sano." He walked away going towards the town.

"where are you going?" Sano ignored her question and kept on walking as she watched him.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Konnichiwa! Ok sory for not posting for so long. I went camping this weekend and it was fun! Hehe..ya and there is school too but w/e ok

**Chapter Fourteen:**

It was in the afternoon when Sanoske came back after his little walk. Kaoru kept her self busy by training but not as much as she used too. Now that the disease was taking affect slowly, she would have to stop working for Katsura and go to a normal life. Kaoru objected to this idea but Kenshin told her that she needed to stop. Putting her bokken down she sat down to take a rest. Soon four men came to the house only alerting Sano.

"Who are these men?"

"You don't have to worry Sano. Katsura called them to come here. They're having there meeting here and since I wont be part of Ishin Shishi they're looking for a new member or members to join." She said preparing food. Sanoske sat down.

"and the food your preparing is for me right?" Kaoru rolled her eyes and put four bowls out.

"maybe just maybe if the men aren't so hungry there will be some leftovers." Megumi went out of her room.

"Have they started their meeting yet?"

"Yes." Megumi looked over at Kaoru worriedly and hesitated to say something.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to go too Kyoto"

"Why?" Sano interrupted.

"There are some people sick there and I only know the antidote for their illness."

"Then go. No one is stopping you." Kaoru said adding chopped vegetables in the pot.

"I don't want to leave you Kaoru-chan. What if you fall ill again?" Kaoru chuckled.

" I am already ill. How can I get worse?" Megumi scolded her with a frown.

"okay okay. I was just kidding, I get what you mean. But you don't have to worry. If I fall ill then I fall ill. I'll just take some medicine. All you have to do is worry about the people in Kyoto, not me." Megumi smiled.

"okay. I guess I'll start packing then." Once Kaoru was done preparing food she put the bowls on a tray and knocked on the door then went in.

" And we'll end this for now since are dinner is here." Katsura said sitting down. Kaoru looked around the room to find the men sitting down. What shocked her was there was a boy who looked like he was in his teens probably fifteen. Kaoru silently put the bowls down in front of the men, while they started at her.

"Well look who it is!" said a voice just before she put the bowl down to the next person. Kaoru looked up to the person.

"Motoki-san!" she said hugging him while he hugged her back. His eyes and hair were black, and his hair was tied in a high ponytailKaoru admired Motoki ever since she joined the Ishin Shishi. She always liked to watch him train and would have a big smile on her face when ever he talked to her. Then he felt like someone was giving him a death glare and looked up to find battosai looking at him. He let go of Kaoru.

" Your wearing a kimono. Aren't you supposed to be in this meeting too?" Kaoru shook her head.

" hmm but aren't you battosai's partner?..ops."

"Motoki-san!" the other men looked at Kenshin in fear except for the boy who was just staring at him with no emotion. The boy looked gorgeous. He had gray eyes and very black hair which almost looked like it was blue.

'he kinda reminds me of Kenshin.' Kaoru chuckled

"You have nothing to fear about, battosai is on are side, otherwise we would have been dead." Katsura said sighing.

"I didn't mean too slip that one out! I promise!" Kaoru just laughed while she handed the last bowl to Kenshin then went out.

"Watcha thinkin about?" Sanoske asked looking at Kaoru.

"There's a boy in the meeting. He looks like he's fifteen."

"So?"

"I think he's too young to be joining Ishin Shishi."

"Jou-chan you and Kenshin were young when you guys joined. there's no difference."

"I know but still we don't know if he can stand against other assassins."

"That's why you're going to train them." Katsura said coming out of the room.

"me??" she said pointing to herself

"yes. Just teach them with bokkens first and then Himura can do the rest."

"oh ok." Just then the men came out and Kaoru looked at the boy.

"They're all taller than me!!" she said complaining.

"haha your just short Jou-chan." Sanoske fell to the ground with his eyes swirling around and a big bump on his head. Kaoru dusted her hands.

" May I ask how old you are?" she said to the boy.

"fifteen." He said with a calm tone

"May I ask why you've decided to join?"

"That is none of your concern."

" I see. Well then that's all I guess." She noticed that Motoki was missing.

"Where is Motoki?"

"right here." he said coming inside the door. He was holding some bokkens.

"I found this Sakura flower and it reminded me of you Kaoru-san. Your beauty has grown." She blushed taking the flower. Once again battosai's amber eyes was glaring at him then went outside which Kaoru noticed.

"Himura-san?" she bowed to Motoki for giving her the flower before she went after Kenshin. Motoki looked at Kaoru then looked to Katsura.

"It might just be me but I have the feeling that battosai doesn't want me near Kaoru-san." Katsura grinned.

"Lets just say he doesn't like people to touch what is his."

-different scene-

"Kenshin?" Kaoru found him standing near a tree.

" Are you okay?"

"yes." Kaoru frowned

"I know there's something wrong. I've known you for a long time now. So spill it."

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Kaoru sighed.

"If you say so." Kaoru decided to leave Kenshin alone and went back in the house.

"Ah Kaoru. Just in time. Yuji-san would like to start his training right now." Katsura said pointing to the boy.

"oh. Okay. Grab a bokken and we'll start." The two went outside and the training started.

"okay. First thing to know is how to hold a bokken." She noticed that his hands were callused.

"I'm taking that you already know how to use a bokken." She said pointing to his hands. Yuji just nodded.

"well I guess I don't have to teach you if you already know."

"I would still like the training. There might be things that I do wrong." Kaoru smiled.

"okay. Well then. I want you to do 300 strokes for me. After that we'll see how you do on your skills." Yuji nodded and started his strokes. Kaoru was impressed while she watched him do his strokes.

'he's got potential. I can tell he's going to be a great swordsman.' After training Yuji cleaned up and sat outside after his bath. Kaoru went outside and sat with him.

"So did you run away from home?" Yuji looked at her. She gave him a smile that sped up his heart but he didn't show it.

"Maybe."

"I understand cant really trust someone you've just met. Well I'm Kamiya Kaoru."

"Tokishi Yuji. May I ask how old you are?"

"seventeen"

"two years older than me." He whispered

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So you were you captured by the Ishin Shishi?" he asked.

"No. I am an assassin." Yuji looked at her.

" So you're the assassin who does not kill. I didn't think you would be a girl."

"of course not. People think that I'm a boy. They never expect a girl to be an assassin. They expect girls to be girls, get married at a certain age and cook and clean. Well I'm sure not all girls want to just sit in the house waiting for the men to come back from war. I'm sure they want to also go to war and fight along side."

"Why did you join?" Kaoru smiled at him.

"Now we're even." Was all she said before she got up and went inside the house. For a month Kaoru taught the men how to handle a bokken, while doing that she got to know Yuji better although he would put up a barrier when he got too soft. She didn't really get to see Kenshin. Only in the mornings when he came back from missions was the time she spent time with him. From time to time her heart would ache, but she took some medicine that Megumi left.

" Kaoru-san." Kaoru opened her eyes to find Yuji looking at her. She was a bit tired and wanted to rest for a while.

"Yuji-san?"

"I apologize to wake you, but Sanoske said that you must eat something."

'ugh! Sano! I'm not hungry! Sigh. He's just probably hungry.'

"no it's quite all right." She said getting up a little to fast making her dizzy. She fell back down grabbing Yuji with her. Kaoru looked at him with shock. This was an awkward site. More like an embarrassing site. His nose almost touched hers while his hands were at the side of Kaoru's. Yuji suddenly smelled a sent. It was jasmine.

'It's Kaoru-san's scent.' Neither of them moved. Yuji just kept on looking at her. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

'ahh! Whats he doing?????!!!!!' Kaoru was paralyzed his lips slowly moved closer to hers.

Heheheheehehe! Uh-oh! Wats going on here??!!?? hehehhehehe I just felt like stopping there! Just to keep you hanging there! Well your going to have ta read the next chapter to see wat happens! ::big smiles::


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen:**

-last time-

"I apologize to wake you, but Sanoske said that you must eat something."

'ugh! Sano! I'm not hungry! Sigh. He's just probably hungry.'

"no it's quite all right." She said getting up a little to fast making her dizzy. She fell back down grabbing Yuji with her. Kaoru looked at him with shock. This was an awkward site. More like an embarrassing site. His nose almost touched hers while his hands were at the side of Kaoru's. Yuji suddenly smelled a sent. It was jasmine.

'It's Kaoru-san's scent.' Neither of them moved. Yuji just kept on looking at her. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

'ahh! Whats he doing?????!!!!!' Kaoru was paralyzed his lips slowly moved closer to hers.

"Jou-chan!!" a voice shouted making Yuji back away, and then stood up. Kaoru was now blushing red and looked at Yuji who had a calm face. He then left the room. Kaoru exhaled a breath.

'h-he was about to k-kiss me!!!!! And I didn't do anything! Of course I not! I couldn't go anywhere dummy!Thank God Sano called out!' Kaoru sat up putting both hands on her cheeks.

'damn it! What the hell was I thinking??!!??!!' Yuji was outside trying to figure out what the hell happened in there.

'note: never ever go that close to Kaoru-san ever again. I don't like how she makes me feel. I don't like it at all. Plus if the battosai were to know about that accident, lets just say I won't ever see the light again.' He looked up to find the battosai walking to the house.

'He may say that she's his and it may be by lust. Just maybe she doesn't feel the same way to the battosai, I may have a chance'

Kenshin walked into Kaoru's room and found Kaoru sleeping.

"Kaoru." her eyes suddenly shot up and looked at him.

"Kenshin!" she swung her arms around his neck giving him a big hug surprising him.

"Who were you expecting?" Kaoru blushed

'anybody but Yuji!'

"I just missed you. There's nothing wrong with that." She said smiling.

'okay just forget about that little accident.' Kenshin helped her up

"you know…you never answered my question last week."

"Don't start that." Kaoru giggled

"you know I'll ask you till you tell me."

"I think you should train the men." Kaoru pouted

"they're good enough."

"you mean Yuji is, but not the rest. Yuji can train with me anytime."

"Good I'll give you to him!" That day Kaoru trained the men and Kenshin trained Yuji. At lunch Kaoru passed out the food to the men and sat outside with Kenshin to eat.

"Katsura-san says that I have another assignment tonight."

"I wanna come."

"No." he said instantly.

"Why not?"

"You know well why."

"I'm fine. It's nothing! I can still fight! I still want to help out! I feel useless in the house doing nothing while you go out!" Kenshin sighed.

"I know you want to make a better era. But you have a disease."

"Just one little disease isn't gonna stop me! I want to see what we've done once the war is over and before I die." She said the last part softly. Kenshin grabbed her shoulders which made her look at him.

"Don't you ever say that." His amber eyes looked straight to hers.

"Can I go with you?" she said changing the subject.

"You'll have to ask Katsura-san."

-in Katsura's room-

"Katsura-san I beg you. Let me go with Kenshin" The two had been arguing for a while on whether she could go with Kenshin.

"All right. You may go. But I don't want any complaints if something happens to you."

"Arigato." Kaoru went outside.

"Did he confirm?" Kenshin asked walking beside her.

"Yup." she said as she went inside her room. She said getting her gi out.

"I haven't worn these in a long time!" she started to untie her clothing then remembered that Kenshin was in the room. She looked up at him.

"What?" Kaoru glared at him.

"Get out! I'm not going to change in front of you!!" Kenshin grinned as her clothing was slipping from her shoulders.

"ah! Hentai!" she pulled it back up.

"What if I don't want to go?" he said teasingly.

'fine! Two can play this game!' Kaoru smiled at him seductively making Kenshin raise an eyebrow. She took a step forward to him.

"Now why would you want to stay?" she said putting a hand on his chest. Kenshin's heart started to beat a bit faster.

"Am I that attractive?" Kenshin stayed silent.

"hmm. I guess so. Cause this morning Yuji almost kissed me." Kenshin's eyes widen and anger rose.

"What?" he said in an angered tone. Kaoru started to laugh hysterically.

"Did you see your face?" she put her hand to her mouth trying hard not to laugh. She noticed Kenshin was looking at her in a serious way and stopped laughing.

"He almost kissed you?"

"uh..well ya.." Kenshin started moving out to the door.

"But it was an accident Kenshin!" she said pulling him back.

"I don't want you going near him."

" He's only 15 Kenshin." He took a step forward to her.

"Age doesn't matter. If a man or a boy in teens finds a girl attractive he'll go for it. You don't know what you can do to guys especially if they're in their teens." Kaoru looked amused.

"We should go." The two swiftly moved through the night. Kaoru quickly knocked the guards unconscious, till backup came.

"I'll take care of them go ahead and finish the assignment." She said holding her sword in defense. Kenshin nodded and left.

"Well it's the battosai." A man said as Kenshin arrived into the house. He glared at the man and quickly appeared behind the man's back holding the sword to his neck.

"You are not surprised. Someone told you. Who is it." He said in a demanding tone.

"heh heh. They did tell me. They gave me a warning but I paid no heed."

"Who told you this!" Kenshin said again making a cut on his neck.

"A girl. It was a girl."

'Tomoe.'

different scene

Kaoru panted as she knocked out a guy by the back of her sword. She didn't want to kill anymore. She didn't want to see blood. Not one drop, so she just used the back of her sword. Kaoru's eyes started to blur. She knew what was happening now. She used too much of her energy.

'one more to go.' The guy rushed over. Thinking that she could handle the tackle that was coming she stood still holding her sword. Once the tackle came she fell down and her sword went out of her reach. Kaoru moaned in pain and tried to get up but dizziness took over and she fell back down. Just before the man was about to attack her she saw him split in half, blood splattering all over and on her. Kaoru closed her eyes in disgust. She knew who had killed him. She wished he had stopped killing.

"Kaoru"

"Ken-" she looked up to find gray eyes looking back at her.

"Yuji-san?!?!?"

'I thought it was…but…he killed…and..'

"are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But..." she looked at the dead body. " you killed him. How." Kaoru was lost in speech.

"Where is the battosai?" he said ignoring her last comment.

"He is finishing is assignment. Wait a minute. Why are you here?"

"I must confess. Katsura-san sent me to watch over you."

"Well if Katsura-san must know. I can take good care of myself."

"I don't consider this little incident of taking good care of your self." Kaoru sighed and chuckled sadly. Kenshin soon came out of the house but was not happy on finding the boy Yuji with Kaoru in his arms. They went home silent making Kaoru feel awkward knowing that the two didn't like each other.

"Yuji-san. I want to thank you for saving me. But there is one thing I must ask. And please be honest." She said sitting down on the steps.

"I learn very quickly." He said before she could ask the question.

" Am I readable?" Yuji faced her.

" You are unique. You are serious when you need to be. But other than that, you always have a smile on your face. You like to fight along side with the men, not just sit back at home and worry like other girls." He frowned

"This battosai. People say that you are his. But do you feel the same way to him?" Kaoru saw in his eyes a sign. A sign of love. She looked away.

"I am tired. I think I shall sleep."

"I see."

"Gomen-nasai."

"There is nothing for you to apologize about." Kaoru noticed Kenshin was near by listening.

" Good night." She got up and went inside while Kenshin followed her in their room. Kaoru could tell Kenshin was mad and jealous. He was facing his back too her fixing his futon. Kaoru sat next to him.

"Kenshin." He turned around about to protest but Kaoru stopped him with her finger and then kissed him. She parted the kiss and put her four head to his.

"You know that I love you and yet you worry," she whispered. His hands moved to her waist and then wrapped a blanket around them. Kenshin kissed her passionately and pulled her closer to his body.

"Kenshin."

Hey pplz! Hahaha….sigh…how is it? Good, bad? Well I'll try me best! So plz click the button on the bottom left corner! lol okay. Oh and plz bare with the battle scene's I'm not that good in stuff like that but I'll try my best! Arigato!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter Sixteen:**

Kaoru woke up wrapped around with a pair of arms. A smile escaped from her and looked up at the man next to her. Unfortunately she frowned. Things were bothering her and she wanted to tell Kenshin but was too afraid.

"Kenshin?"

"hmm?"

"Must we keep on killing?" Kenshin opened his eyes to look at her.

"I do not wish to see blood anymore. Don't you want to stop killing? Can you promise me not to kill anymore?" she had so many questions, so many things she wanted to say but she knew the answer.

"Gomen." Kaoru rested her head on his chest.

different scene

"Kaoru-san. you should eat." Motoki said eating his own food.

"Not until everyone has eaten will I eat." She said smiling. Katsura came in the house and sat down.

"Has anyone seen Yuji around?"

"He just left a while ago to train with Kenshin. Why do you ask?" Kaoru sat down.

"There are rumors that Shinsen Gumi sent out a spy looking for us. I wanted Yuji to go and find this person."

"Why-"

"Because you will follow Kenshin if I sent him." He said before she could ask her question. Kaoru pouted.

diferent scene

A body was pushed to the ground by a sword.

"You're still not careful." Kenshin said putting his sword back in his sheath. Yuji stood up dusting his hakama.

"My mind was elsewhere. It shall not happen again." He charged at Kenshin with his sword. Kenshin blocked his attack and jumped above him. Yuji turned around quickly and tried to hit him in the air. Kenshin appeared behind Yuji's back with the sword pointed to his neck. Yuji turned around and pushed Kenshin's sword away but Kenshin also did the same thing. Now the two were weaponless. They knew what was next. Hand to hand combat. Yuji ran towards Kenshin and tried to hit him but he was only to be tripped by Kenshin's foot. Yuji who was pissed off for being careless got up and lunged at Kenshin with both fists. Kenshin dodged back and hit him with one quick blow, knocked him down.

"Stay down there and cool off. I've been in a lot more battles than you have. I'll knock you down as fast as you can get up." Yuji gave him a glare.

"First thing you just learned" Kenshin said "is not to jump somebody with anger like that. All you're focused on is trying to hit your enemy. If you are calm you have more time to figure out what their next move is and have it backfire on them."

Then they heard someone clapping. They turned to find Kaoru applauding.

"Don't worry! You're getting strong Yuji-san. This training is helping you a lot."

'even though it looked like the two of you were really trying to kill each other.'(hmm I wonder why? Hehe )Yuji looked at her and then at Kenshin.

"umm..Katsura-san wanted to see you..Yuji-san." Yuji put his sword in the sheath and walked passed them going to the house. Kaoru let out a breath.

"You know I really hate when you two don't say anything when I'm around."

"Why is that?"

"Because I know the two of you don't like each other."

"What did Katsura-san want?"

"He wanted Yuji-san to do an assignment for him." Kenshin put some other training gears away.

"I still don't see why you two hate each other. Both of you know the truth to how I feel." Kenshin ignored her comment and left.

"Ugh! Men these days!" Kaoru followed.

In the house

"Yuji-san I would like you to go after this meeting out of the town. Not too far will be a house but it is hidden near the forest. These are the people you need to kill. Of course you're not going alone. My other men will meet you at the entrance of the town. They will help you fight off people who are protecting the victims. And if all goes wrong Battosai will be there to back you up."

"I assure you there will be no need for backup. Besides it's not like it's my first." Katsura sighed. Not just at Yuji's comment but also because he knew Kaoru was listening on the other side of the door.

"Even if it's a meeting meant for someone else, you still tend to listen Kaoru-san." Kaoru who had her ear to the door backed away in surprise.

"Might as well come in." the door slid open and Kaoru came in grinning.

"You may leave Yuji-san." He left as soon as Kaoru took a seat.

"So can I tag along too?"

"I don't know if I want you too."

"Is it always going to be like this forever? Just because I'm ill."

"Knowing you wont listen I'm not going to stop you." Kaoru got up with a smile and walked out.

Once Yuji was ready he left and reached the house without being noticed. As Katsura said there five guards standing in front of the house. Kaoru and Kenshin followed from a distance watching for any sign.

-Inside the house-

"They're here."

Yuji easily defeated the guards and as the last guard fell dead to the ground a guy came out. Yuji looked at him in defense. The man smirked and brought his sword to his shoulder. His hair was spiked up and it was white. Kaoru noticed who it was and warned Yuji but was to late for he was already giving a war cry and rushing up to him.

"Yuji-san no! He's no match against him!" Yuji swung his sword to the man but he disappeared and appeared at the back of him. Yuji turned just in time to block his attack. Although he had a hard time blocking for he was strong. Yuji jumped back and glared at him.

"humph. They send a boy to do a man's job. How pathetic." Yuji appeared behind the guy's back and slashed his shoulder. The man moved away and faced him like he wasn't even hurt. But the man wasted no time and started to attack him. Yuji blocked all of his attacks but the man managed to trip him and he fell to the ground hard. The man grinned at him.

"You were good. But you're no match for me." The man attacked him with his sword but a figure went in-between them and blocked his sword. Both guys looked at the person shocked. It was Kaoru. She pushed the man away forcefully.

"Kaoru."

"Enshi."

"So you're the girl that does not kill." Kenshin came to Kaoru's side. He took his sword out and attacked Enshi. Enshi blocked his attack but he was not fast enough for Kenshin was already behind his back and mange to scratch his back before he moved.

"Humph. I expect no less from the Battosai. Let's just see how strong you are." Enshi attacked him but Kenshin dodged him and attacked him. Enshi quickly moved away and threw another attack to him and again Kenshin dodged it. Kenshin looked at Enshi eyes. That is how he can tell where and when he would attack. Kenshin would look to the eyes of the person to determine the enemy's next attack and block it. Enshi was strong and with this kind of fighting they would be fighting forever. Kenshin used Mitsurugi style. Enshi was pounded to the ground making him loose his sword. Kenshin put his sword to his neck.

"I hear that you and Kaoru have been close. But are you sure you can really trust Kaoru?" said a female voice. Kenshin looked over to the house and Tomoe was coming out of it.

'good it's working.'

"What are you talking about" Kenshin said in a demanding voice.

" I guess she never told you huh? It's about when she first joined the Ishin Shishi." Kaoru's eyes widen.

'no! she's talking about-'

"Kaoru used to work for the Shinsen Gumi."

"Tomoe" Kaoru wisphered.

"I'm sure she never even mentioned it to Katsura. Of course not, if she did she would have been killed."

"Tomoe stop it!" Kaoru yelled. Kenshin looked at her.

"Oh it gets better battosai. Not only was she working for the Shinsen Gumi, she was also to have you gain her trust and make you fall for her. Once that was done the Shinsen Gumi knew by now that you had a soft side and would attack." Kenshin looked at Kaoru questioning her. Kaoru looked away with shame.

" Humph! Even Kaoru admits it!" Kaoru looked back at Kenshin.

"No Kenshin it's not like that! I-"

"Even though it wasn't precisely how we planned it, it'll have to do. We will be taking Kaoru back. She has done her part." Two men dropped down beside her and grabbed her.

"Kenshin no! I didn't mean too!! When I found out that I didn't have to kill and you were the battosai I didn't go back to the Shinsen Gumi . " Kenshin who was looking at her seriously looked away.

"Ken-" Kaoru bowed her head. She closed her eyes sadly and in shame. There was no use. It was half true. Kaoru was afraid something like this would happen and never wanted to face it. But now it has happened.

"I never meant to hurt you Kenshin…" she whispered. The men chained her. She could have struggled to get out but she knew if she went back she would have to face the consequences for trying to betray the Ishin Shishi. Yuji looked at her in disbelief. Kaoru looked at Kenshin one last time before she followed the two men.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen:**

"So..Kaoru-san has been with us the whole time without knowing that she was working for Shinsen Gumi." Katsura closed his eyes. Kenshin and Yuji were both sitting down in silence.

"Send in Sanoske." Yuji came back with Sano.

"Where is Jou-chan?"

"Were you in the plan too?" Katsura questioned.

"What plan?"

"Don't play dumb with me Sanoske. Kaoru was a spy from the Shinsen Gumi the whole time.The day she joined Ishin Shishi was a whole set up."

"What?!?!? Jou-chan never mentioned anything of this to me! I don't recall ever going to the Shinsen Gumi's-" Sanoske stopped talking.

"What is it."

"Damn it!!! After my mother died I let Kaoru have her alone time. I guess she just happened to bump into the Shinsen Gumi cause she told me after she came back that she got into a fight but she said that she took care of it. Then mentioned that she wanted to join the Imperialist. I told her that was a crazy idea but she insisted." Katsura looked at Kenshin. Yuji was the one to tell Katsura about the betrayal. Katsura asked Kenshin what else had happened but he wouldn't talk. Katsura knew Kenshin had fallen hard for Kaoru.

Kenshin stood up and walked out of the room.

-different scene-

Kaoru was sitting down in a room looking at the ground. The door slid open and someone came in. Kaoru looked up to see Tomoe. She looked at her in anger.

"Sorry Kaoru-san but this is for the good."

"Shut up! All this just for the revenge of Akira!"

"I'm not done with my revenge! I'm going to kill Kenshin! Better yet I'll kill the one he loves!. He takes my happiness and I take his happiness." Kaoru bowed her head.

"If I had only known that this would have happened I would have never joined Shinsen Gumi!"

" Just to tell you your going to have to fight with the other men.

"What?! No! I'll never!"

"You have no choice."

"Go to hell!" Tomoe smirked and left the room. Kaoru covered her face with her hands and cried. The next day Kaoru was awakened by a familiar voice.

"Kaoru. Wake up." She opened her eyes to find Enshi.

"Enshi." She frowned. Enshi sighed.

"Kaoru. I did not think that you would be the one. I am sorry we are putting trouble on you."

" You have nothing to be sorry about. Even though you decided to take part in this plan you are still a friend." Enshi looked at her.

" I hate to say this but you are now a servant. You will have to prepare food for the men, clean the place and wash their cloths."

"Tomoe said that I was to fight against them." Enshi said nothing.

"You have to prepare breakfast now."

"Are you the one guarding me?" he gave a nod and helped her up.

"I do not wish for you to be in this situation but you must follow orders if you want to stay alive." Kaoru gave a nod. Men started at her smirking and with lust. One of them grabbed her and tried to kiss her.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

"Unless you don't want to eat I suggest that you let me go." She said calmly.

" I rather play." He said squeezing her breast with one of his hands. Kaoru's eyes widen in anger and she kicked him where it hurts the most with her knee. The man dropped to the ground moaning in pain.

"Serves you right." She then left to the kitchen. Enshi looked at the man and grinned. Once Kaoru was done cooking the men sat down at the table and Kaoru passed out bowls, and then served the food.

" Well boys it looks like we have a new girl." Said one of the men. He stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

"Hold on there honey. We have to give you a welcome to girls who serve us. Just like all the other girls who were knew. Two men held her to the wall and then started to rip her cloths off.

"Ahhh! Stop it!!" Kaoru struggled to get out of their grip but she failed. Enshi came in hearing screams and saw what was happening. He quickly knocked the two men out. The other men who had been cheering and laughing stopped and went back to eating.

"If any of you try to do this again I will see to it that you never live to see light again! Understood?!" Enshi turned around to Kaoru. She was almost naked. She hugged and buried her face to her knees. Enshi saw one of the other servants and called her.

"Shioki. Bring Kaoru out of here and give her something else knew to wear. After that have her help you with your chores.

"Hai." Shioki helped Kaoru up and went to her room. Shioki took one of her kimonos out and gave it to Kaoru.

" Here you go. I'm sure this one will fit you perfectly." She said sitting down beside Kaoru. Kaoru only stared at the ground. Shioki put her hand on hers.

"I'm sorry for what they have done. All the girls had gone through it except they did much worse. Your lucky Enshi-san was there to stop them. Enshi is the only man here who doesn't participate in those harsh games. I say he's the nicest man here. He treated my wounds when I was new here. He said that he would talk to the men about this problem. Kaoru smiled.

"Enshi is one of a kind." ( yes I know pp say that he's really a lunatic but I don't think that he's a lunatic. I mean come on he just wants revenge for his sister nothing wrong with that.)

"I'm taking that you know him?"

"Yes. We were friends years ago."

"I see. Well I think we should start our chores." Kaoru nodded.

" Hey Shioki-san? how did you end up here?" she said handing Shioki wet clothes.

"I was a witness on seeing one of the men killing a person. Luckily the man was drunk and I begged him not to kill me and said that I would do anything and here I am now."

"I see. Your family must be worried."

"That was a year ago. They probably think I'm dead." Kaoru kept quiet, picked up clothing and washed it.

-Two months later-

Kaoru got used to working with the chores. She became good friends with Shioki and made other friends with the other girls who worked there. At times she would get sick and Shioki had to take care of her. They also made her go with some of the men when they were assigned to kill. She only saw Kenshin twice. The two were doing their same routine. Kaoru was scrubbing the floor.

'Kenshin…'

Shioki noticed that Kaoru wasn't looking too well and she was sweating.

"Kaoru-san I think you should rest. You don't look to well."

"No..i'm fine." Pain struck at her heart. Kaoru dropped her bucket she was carrying and clutched her hand to her chest.

"Kaoru-san!" Shioki went to her. She put her hand to Kaoru's forehead.

" My God your burning! Kaoru I think you-" Kaoru pushed away from her.

"No..I-I'm fine." Kaoru took a step forward but dizziness took over and she fell unconscious.

-different scene-

Kenshin woke up with a headache.

'ugh..i feel like shit.' He tried to get up but got dizzy and fell back down. Once the room stopped spinning around he tried to remember what he did last night.

'that's right. I went out for a walk and ended up drinking a lot of sake. Great now I have to deal with the hangover.' Kenshin went outside and found Sanoske eating.

"Well look who finally woke up. Drinking again?" Kenshin gave him a 'leave me alone or else I'll kill you' look. Kenshin went to the bath house and warmed the water. Then took his cloths off and went in. Kenshin closed his eyes.

'damn it! Stop thinking about her! She obviously betrayed you. I was a fool for even letting my guard down the moment she…comforted me.' Kenshin half opened his eyes.

-in the house-

"Katsura I think we should save Kaoru" Sanoske said.

"We've been over this Sano.There would be no point. I would have to kill her for betraying us."

"Bullshit! Both you and I know that she didn't mean to!" he said with anger. " I know you know her very well and have grown to care for her. Would you really kill her? And of course you can't have Kenshin do it cause he has already fallen for her!" Katsura stayed silent.

"Look me in the eye and tell me that you won't feel a thing when you have one of your men to kill her." Katsura still stayed silent.

"Tch. That's fine. I don't care if you answer. Cause I'm going to get Kaoru on my own. And we're not coming back here. Even if you do hunt us down I swear to God I'll protect her even if I die trying." With that Sanoske went out of the room. A carriage stopped by the house and out came Megumi. She quickly ran to the house and bumped to Sano.

"wow. Slow down there." Megumi looked at Sano.

"Sanoske! where is Kaoru? I have-" she stopped talking and looked at Sano.

"What's wrong?"

"Kaoru is not here."

"Where is she then?" Kenshin soon came in the house with a towel around his neck.

"Kenshin. Where is Kaoru?" Kenshin just looked at them coldly and went to his room.

"She's with the Shinsen Gumi."

"How long? Since when?" Sano sighed.

" Two months ago."

"What?!? But Kaoru's illness! They don't have any medicine to keep Kaoru's illness down! We have to get her!"

"Trust me Megumi I wanted to get Kaoru the day I heard she was taken. But Katsura wouldn't let me."

"No Sano! You don't understand! I found a cure for her illness!"


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Chapter eighteen:**

"She not getting any better. It's been almost a week now." The doctor said. Shioki and Kaoru's other friend , Suzume were sitting down beside Kaoru.

"Kenshin.." Kaoru murmured.

"Who's Kenshin?" Suzume asked.

" Someone she loves. Thank you doctor for coming." The doctor went out of the room.

"Shioki, when will Kaoru wake up?"

"I don't know. Come on we better get back to work." Kaoru woke up an hour later feeling like hell. She slowly sat up.

"Kenshin…" she whispered. She struggled to get up.

"Kaoru-san! don't get up! Your still to weak!" Shioki said.

"Iie..I need to see Kenshin"

"Kaoru-san you know that's impossible. Now please you need to rest."

"I promise I'm alright." Suzume walked in the room.

"Kaoru-san! your awake!" Kaoru gave a small smile.

"Oh Shioki we need to go to the market."

"Let me go with you." Kaoru said.

"Kao-"

"Onegai.." Shioki sighed.

"Okay." She helped Kaoru up and dressed Kaoru before they left.

-different scene-

"Katsura-san I really think that we should tell Kenshin." Megumi said

"He doesn't need to know he's just going to worry more about Kaoru. By the way where's Sanoske?"

" Outside he's helping Kenshin train the men and the boy. Katsura we have to tell Kenshin"

"Don't worry. I'll tell him soon enough."

-outside the house-

Four of the men practiced with their swords and Yuji practiced with Kenshin. Kenshin put his sword back in the sheath.

"I'm going for a walk. You can practice with the other men if you want." Kenshin passed through the Sakura trees. Some of the petals began to fall around him. He walked down the road slowly trying to get his thoughts thinking of Kaoru.

For the past two months not once did anyone talk about Kaoru and Kenshin was slowly turning back to his old self. It was like what had happened never affected him. This time he was sure to never let his guard down, even if it were close friends. The thought of him being weak angered him, right then he wanted to kill someone anyone, a tiny voice scolded him for thinking of killing and once again found himself thinking of Kaoru back to when he first met her and then how he had complained to his master ,Hiko, saying that he wanted to go out and protect not stay up in the mountains. The memories flooded his mind, there was not one happy memory in his past except for the recent ones..with Kaoru.

-different scene-

"Kaoru-san."

"Hmm?"

"Your not planning on escaping are you?" Kaoru nodded.

"How are you going to do that?"

"Well I'm not really going to…I just wanna see him. Can you please help distract the guard?" Shioki sighed.

"plleeeease?"

"Fine." Kaoru gave her a hug.

"But are you strong enough to walk by yourself?"

"I think I can handle it." Kaoru had been looking while they were getting food but didn't see Kenshin, so she decided that they would just go home.

"I'm sorry you couldn't find him." Shioki said putting the food on the table.

"No…it's fine. I was just being foolish."

'maybe I should just give up….he wouldn't want me back..after all I've done..Kenshin..I'm sorry.' Kaoru kept her self busy by cooking so she wouldn't have to think about Kenshin but she worked herself to hard again and became weak. Again she found herself waking up in her room and a rag on her forehead and it looked like she slept through the whole day for it was now dark. Kaoru sighed. She was tired of the pain she felt for Kenshin, tired of always loosing people she was close too, tired of her sickness. She heard some of the men passing by talk about their next assignment.

"I hear that the battosai is on guard this time."

"What the heck? How are we supposed to beat him? We'll die before we could even take our swords out."

"But we are bringing a dozen men sooo.."

"Heh.. well you didn't mention that..I don't think the battosai could defeat us all. We might even have a chance."

"Don't get your hopes up."

"ya whatever…"

Kaoru's eyes widen.

'There still might be a chance that I can see him!'

"Shioki pleeeaaase?? I promise this is my last favor."

"but Kaoru-san. what am I suppose to say?"

"Say that I am still not able to work. Something that will trick them into-" Kaoru paused for a moment.

"Wait.. I have an idea."

"hmm..it looks like she wont be able to work at all today." A man said looking at Kaoru who was lying down on the futon. Kaoru moaned a bit.

As soon as it was midnight the men got ready. Kaoru quietly slipped out of her room as fast as her legs and strength could take her and followed the men a distance away to make sure no one saw her going out. Kaoru recognized the place where the men were going.

'wait a minute over there is nothing but…quicksand…it's a trap…'While walking Kaoru looked to her side and saw a shadow down in the alley . She quickly went to see who it was. She stopped at the corner of the wall and took time to get her breathing. (remember she's ill so ya.. just reminding u pplz.. ) Kaoru took a peak and saw a person with amber eyes looking at her.

"Kenshin." She whispered. He then turned around and started to walk away. Kaoru reached her hand out to stop him.

"Kenshin!" he stopped and turned around. The two looked at each others eyes for who knows how long. His eyes..had so many questions,hurt, anger, shock, and love. She ran to his arms.

"Kaoru." he said with a clam face.

"Kenshin..please…I didn't mean too! I have missed you so much. Please." Kaoru had so many things she wanted to say but didn't know where to start.

"……." Kenshin just held her from falling.

"Kenshin I really love you! I didn't know they were going to do this! I had no intention on doing this!" tears started to form in her eyes. He tried to push her away but she held on. Then she suddenly kissed him making him melt in to the kiss. He closed his eyes kissing her back.

'hold on here! what am I doing?!?. She betrayed you remember?!?! Damn it!!!…..' Kenshin pushed her away making her fall to the ground. The ribbon on her hair loosened and made her hair fall down covering her face.

"I know you'll never trust me again..but…please…forgive me." She whispered only for Kenshin to hear.

" Men! Over here!!" a voice shouted. Kenshin looked up. It looked like someone had heard them. Kenshin looked at Kaoru once more before he left.

"hey! Who is this girl?" one of the men said.

"She's a servant of ours! How did you get out?!?" Kaoru who had a blank expression didn't say anything.

-different view-

Kenshin angrily went into the house

"There you are. Dinner is-" Megumi was cut off by Katsura.

"You met Kaoru didn't you?" Yuji questioned. Kenshin just paused for a minute and then went to his room. Megumi frowned.

"That's it! I'm tired of his attitude!" she got up from the table and went to Kenshin's door.

"Kenshin! You better come out here and tell us what happened damn it!"

"Megumi! Calm down!" Sano tried to keep her from breaking the door.

"Sorry Katsura but I'm going to tell Kenshin. Kenshin..we found a cure for Kaoru's illness and I need to know how she is doing." There was silence for a moment. Megumi sighed and closed her eyes.

-in Kenshins room-

Kenshin sat down his back to the wall and his sword resting on his left shoulder.

-flashback-

"Kenshin I really love you! I didn't know they were going to do this! I had no intention on doing this!" tears started to form in her eyes. He tried to push her away but she held on. Then she suddenly kissed him making him melt in to the kiss. He closed his eyes kissing her back.

-end of flashback-

'Kaoru.'

-different view-

Kaoru was tied up and soon Tomoe came in the cold dark room.

" Tomorrow. You will watch Kenshin fight Enshi. If Enshi looses you die, but if Enshi wins he dies. Either way I will have my revenge."

"You've gone too far Tomoe."

"You're right. I have gone too far. Too far too back out of it." With that she left the room.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Chapter Nineteen:**

Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. She didn't get enough sleep last night. She kept on having nightmares of Kenshin dying, she also was kept awake because of her illness. It had gotten worse. She felt pain every second she took a breath and it felt like her life was being sucked out.

'..i wont make it…' Kaoru closed her eyes and then opened them.

'I have to stay awake…or eles…I might not wake up..' Kaoru sighed 'I want this pain to stop…maybe..maybe .if I…' Kaoru stopped her self from finishing her sentence and moved her thoughts elsewhere. Today she would face Kenshin, face everyone who trusted her.

'I wont force them to believe me…just as long as they forgive me…after that..i ..guess I can see my parents again.' Fifteen minutes later Kaoru went out of her room and helped with breakfast. It felt like a normal day. Some of the men were wrestles at the table waiting for the food to be served, while others were just talking. All of the sudden Kaoru's eyes blurred and she became dizzy making her fall down. One of the servants went to Enshi came in the room kind of surprised to see Kaoru up. She did seem pale and tired; he frowned and went to her.

"Kaoru-san" Kaoru turned around to see who called her and smiled once she looked at him. Enshi opened his mouth to scold her for working knowing she didn't look well, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"You worry to much Enshi-san." Kaoru chuckled. She knew that he had a crush on her when they were little and she knew he still had a crush on her.

" You've been getting sick easily from what I've heard. And none of your friends will tell me why you've been sick lately. Kaoru chuckled again.

'gomen Enshi-san. If I tell you, you'll be sad.'

"I'm the type of person who gets sick easily. That's all." Enshi decided to drop the subject.

"I'm guessing you already know that I'll be fighting Kenshin." Kaoru frowned.

"Why are you going along with the plan?"

"I have my reasons."

"Kenshin was only doing his job when he killed Akira." Enshi was quiet for a moment and then spoke.

"he not only killed Akira he killed my father!!" he said shouting. Kaoru's eyes widen. Enshi apologized for the sudden behavior.

"Enshi…"

-flashback-

" Your just like your father never finishing his work. Believing that you can use a sword without killing. Well look where it got him, he couldn't protect himself and now he's dead."

" Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kaoru turned around and plunged her sword through his neck. Kaoru controlled her breathing and then her eyes widen. She took the sword back out while the body fell to the ground lifelessly. She looked at the sword that was covered in blood. She was also covered in blood, she dropped her sword and fell to her knees.

-end of flashback-

Kaoru looked away from Enshi and started to cry. Enshi became surprised and tried to look at her in the eyes.

"Kaoru…Kaoru what's wrong?"

"i-I'm sorry.." she muffled. Enshi was still confused.

"Kaoru…why are you sorry you-" There was a scream from one of the men. Enshi looked up and opened the door. Some men were running Enshi's way and out of the entrance. Enshi went back to Kaoru.

"Enshi what's happening?" she said trying to get up. Enshi only pushed her back down gently.

"It's okay. Just stay here and rest. We'll talk about this later." With that he got up and left. Kaoru sighed.

-outside of the hideout-

"What's goin on here?" Enshi said coming out. He found two dead bodies then found the man who killed them. The men had already surrounded him but were afraid to attack. Enshi raised an eyebrow.

" I'd never expected you to show up. How did you find us?"

"I followed one of your men." He said in a cold tone

"Well I guess it does not matter. I was going to go after you anyways." Enshi held his sword out. The men backed out and stood at the sides.

-in the house-

Tomoe walked in Kaoru's room. Kaoru opened her eyes but did not look over to see who it was.

"I was informed that there was a commotion going on outside." Kaoru made no comment.

"and it turns out to be 'him'." Kaoru's eyes widen.

'he's here?...but..'

"I guess Kenshin is doing us both a favor. It seems that they have already begun fighting. Let us go." She looked at Kaoru then sent in two men to help her out."

-outside-

Kenshin dodged an attack from behind and attacked with full strength. Enshi with the same amount of strength also attacked again. The two stopped with their backs facing each other. A cut formed on Enshi's shoulder and the same went for Kenshin except his was at the side of his neck. Kenshin disappeared and appeared in front of Enshi who blocked his attack but was pushed back making trails on the dirt.

Once Kaoru saw Kenshin out in the field with Enshi she ran to him using her energy she had left. But she was stopped by the men that brought her. Kenshin knew Kaoru was there but had no time to look at her for Enshi was already coming his way. He blocked each attack Enshi had up his sleeves. Everyone watched with amazment. The two were both strong and fast. The battle was so tense just thinking when either one of them tried to stab or slice each other they would quickly move out of the way and regain posture.

-different scene-

"Kenshin that idiot!" Sano said punching a guy to the ground. Sano went after Kenshin along with Yuji as soon he heard that he went off to get Kaoru. They had caught up but the only problem was that there were men in the way.

Yuji slashed a guy that approached him then blocked an attack coming from another person.

"Sano behind you." Sano tripped the guy behind him and knocked him out with a punch.

"don't worry about me. Damn it! Where are these men coming from?" Sano ducked as a sword swung by and charged at the man pushing him to the ground. Yuji grinned at the sight and sliced a man in half while blood splashed everywhere.

'they must know we're here. otherwise we would get to them easily, well we are at their base cant expect less than this...Kaoru please be okay.' Yuji looked up and saw other men fall to the ground. It was the other four men that was trained by Kaoru and Kenshin.

"Go ahead. Both of you. We'll take care of this." Yuji nodded.

-different scene-

Kaoru couldn't bear to watch both of them fight. With each wound they got Kaoru flinched. She thought that the fight would be easy and Kenshin would win easily but she was wrong, very wrong. She tried very hard not to close her eyes. She just wanted to sleep, sleep for awhile but she also wanted to stay awake. The disease was taking over her. People must have thought she was crazy to be falling asleep during a battle but she couldn't help it. A drop of sweat slid down her cheek. Kaoru began to feel light headed and she fell.

Tomoe looked at Kaoru surprised then she heard voices yelling out Kenshin's name. Tomoe looked up and found a tall guy with brown spiky hair with a red ribbon of sort tied on his forhead. Kenshin turned around when he heard his named being called out but that was just a mistake.

Enshi quickly knocked Kenshin's sword out of his hand while being pushed to the ground. Enshi grabbed him while a fist came to him at full speed hitting him on the face then his stomach was hit twice with Enshi's knee and banged his head to Kenshin's sending him down to the ground.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin in pain then looked to see who called out his name. It was Sano and Yuji. Sano ran over to Kaoru while Yuji ran the other way to Enshi. Enshi blocked the attack Yuji gave and backed away.

"Humph. What the hell do you think your doing?" Enshi questioned.

"If you know what's best for you I say you should leave. Unless you want to die by challenging me" Enshi said to the boy. Yuji just stayed at his position.

"Y-Yuji-san..no..dont." Kaoru muttered out. Sano looked at Kaoru who was half conscious.

"Kaoru..hold on kay?" Tomoe frowned and went to the two. Sano pushed her away and gave her a glare.

"get the fuck away from Kaoru." hearing her name Kaoru opened her eyes and saw Sano.

"Sano." She whispered. Then she looked to her side and saw Yuji and Enshi fighting. She looked a little further and saw Kenshin on the ground lifeless. Fear came over her and she got up slowly.

"K-Kenshin." Yuji backed away from his last attack and tore one of his sleeves and tied it around his shoulder while keeping his eyes on Enshi just incase he attacked again. Enshi had given him a cut on the last on attack.

"Your wasting my time. You are no match for me." Suddenly pain shot on his back. He turned around and found Kenshin getting up slowly. Enshi was guessing he threw a dagger on his back because there was another on Kenshin's right hand.

'humph..the bastard..' Enshi reached for his back and pulled the dagger out making him wince. Yuji prepared to attack.

"Stop. This is my fight Yuji." Kenshin said. Yuji looked at him surprised and lowered his sword. Kenshin looked back at Enshi.

"This ends here battousai!" The two ran towards each other. And just as soon as they were about to hit each other with their daggers someone got in the way and Enshi ended up stabbing on the stomach while Kenshin tried to stop himself and slashed the back diagonally. Both of them looked at the person in shock. Enshi let go the dagger and backed away.

"K-Kaoru." Kaoru fell slowly. Kenshin dropped his dagger and caught her.

"Kaoru!" Kenshin put a hand to her cheek. She looked at him, her eyes half closed and smiled.

"P-please forgive me.." she barely whispered out. Kenshin looked at her shocked and tried to control himself from trembling.

"Shh. Kaoru don't talk." Kenshin lifted her up in his arms and then looked at Enshi. He still looked at Kaoru in shock.

"Go. Get the hell out of here and get a doctor before I changed my mind!" Enshi shouted looking away. That was the last thing Kaoru heard before darkness took over her.

-different scene-

Kenshin was sitting down near a body that was lying down. Megumi let Kaoru drink the medicine and prayed it wasn't too late.

"Hurry up and get me bandages!" Megumi said to Sano while she cleaned up the wound on her stomach. At that time Kaoru was awake but not fully awake she tried to keep her eyes open. Tried to fight the darkness that wanted to take over her. She heard a voice saying something but couldn't hear it well.

"Kaoru. Please stay awake!" Kenshin said putting both hands on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and saw amber eyes.

'kenshin.' Then it had gone quiet. Kaoru could no longer hear 'his' voice but only heard her heart pumping slower and slower and on the last beat she closed her eyes giving up on the darkness that pleaded to take over her.

'Papa…okaa-san..'

"Kaoru!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

-five years later-

"okaa-san! okaa-san!" a little boy with red hair and blue eyes ran up to his mother's arms.

"Yes Kenji?"

"I asked father if he likeded anyone and he said dat he woud neva fowget a girl and always rememba her! He's doesn't like yoou any more?!" the twenty-two year old mother laughed and put him down.

"Yes he loved that girl very much. He promised to that girl he wouldn't kill anymore because of an accident" Kenji gasped.

"oooo! Daddy killed!!!" the woman scolded herself for saying the word kill.

"No I didn't mean that Kenji I meant something else….but you shouldn't worry…you go play with your sister okay?" Kenji nodded and went back.

"Missy!!! Heeeelp meeee!!!" shouted a voice. She looked over and saw Sanoske on the ground and it looked like her kids were playing with him.

" Sorry Sanoske. You promised you would play with them." She said giggling.

"But I ack!-" Shumi stepped on Sano's stomach.

"haha! Heey looky!! Sano's tummy is bouncy!!!" she said jumping on him.

"Lemme try!!" Kenji said running near Shumi. (His sister)

"Miiiiisssyy!!! Heeeeelp! Ouch! Ouch!"

The woman laughed again then went inside the house and saw Kenshin putting his shirt on. She grinned and went to him putting her arms around his waist.

"I hear your talking about five years ago" Kenshin grinned.

"maybe ..maybe not." Kenshin gave her a kiss.

-flashback-

Their was a bright light and 'she' saw her parents

"mama! Papa!!" The two looked at her and smiled

"It is not your time yet…life has given you another chance to live again." 'her' eyes widen.

"i..dont understand?"

"Do not worry…it was nice seeing you….you've grown so much..and have become beautiful." 'her' mother said. Tears formed in her eyes and 'she' smiled.

-end of flashback-

'I saw my parents and they told me that it was still not my time. And that's when I awoke….but it was 10 minutes..after least I got to talk to them and see them..but I thank God for a second chance.'

"eww! They're kissing!" Kenji said. Both he and her sister covered their eyes. Kenshin parted the kiss kind of startled. Kenshin shooed them off outside and 'she' followed him and sat down beside him.

"Kenshin?" she said as she was pulled over to his lap.

"hm?"

"I love you." She then rested her head on his chest.

"I love you too Kaoru."

Hehehehehehehe yup dats all did u think I'd let Kaoru really die????? Well anywaz I hope u liked it!!!!! I'm makin another story and I don't know wen I'll post it well ya w/e! review plz!!!


End file.
